The Claws of Love
by Slashluv22
Summary: Catwoman. Regular teenager during daytime. Prowls the nights, full of hunger and lust. Nothing stands in her way to becoming the most feared villian in Gotham. Nothing until, she meets the amazing...Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman himself. *takes place in high school* CATWOMAN X BATMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hello everyone! Had this amazing idea! And you should probably know I'm all for the whole Batman x Catwoman thing. So...had to write it out. :)**

**Author's Note: Just so you know, the characters aren't 30/40. I made them teens. As in seniors. 17/18/maybe 19 year olds. Just so you know that way you don't get lost. ;)**

**Rating: R for violence, blood, rape, sex, kissing, language, drinking, suggestive humor, sexual themes. **

**Disclaimer: **** Don't own DC Comics for my LIFE and being the loser that I am, probably never will. But maybe I'll work on trying to own Marvel. That way I can fix all the CRAP they call COMICS. **

**DC. Better plots and storylines.**

**Marvel. Better characters. **

**Which is better?**

**'Nuff said. -_-**

**OH AND I'M LETTING THE READERS CHOOSE WHO'S GOING TO BE THE FINAL FACE-OFF IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. IT'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE, CHECK IT OUT WHILE YOU CAN. AND BE FAST 'CAUSE WHEN THE LAST CHAPTER COMES UP, THE CHANCE TO PUT YOUR OPINION ON A STORY WILL GO AWAY. SO BE QUICK ABOUT IT. :)**

**Well, I'm done ranting here. I suppose you can read on.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong> Catwoman: Selina Kyle<strong>

"Selina Kyle?"

I smirked and didn't answer. Let her guess. Keep her thinking.

The teacher sighed. "Absent again? She may skip my class but it's only-"

"How judgemental, Miss. I find that comment ruining my self-esteem. I can report you for that. Harrassing a student."

"Now, Ms. Kyle, you watch your mouth. It can land you in some trouble."

Lady, you don't know what trouble _is_.

Got myself in some deep shit last night, couldn't sleep. Basically outran the cops in fear for my freedom. Right now I might be under authority(which I'm just getting the hang of), but at night no one can stop me. I'm the queen. My instincts kick in and I start ruling like a mad man.

But I don't think I'm up for another trip to the office today, so I buy in. "Yes, Miss."

"I believe it's _Mrs. Anderson_."

"_Don't give a fuck_," I muttered, loud enough so it's audible, but low enough to keep her guessing. A couple of snickers formed behind me from my little dry humor. Hmph. I'm in here because I feel it's right to finish school. Don't wanna be framed as an idiot drop-out. But still, that doesn't mean I don't get the occasional thoughts.

Then there he comes. In walks in Mr. Handsome. No clue who he is.

He talks to the teacher for a bit, gives me a chance to observe. His black smooth, shiny hair that wrapped around his face, accentuation his square jaw. Deep blue eyes that reveal more than the wanted. But something deeper hidden in its depth. Lean body. Tanned. Looked disciplined. Like he's been through it all. Tall too. He looks like my current object of interest.

"Okay class, it seems we have a new student."

Says his name is Bruce Wayne. Comes from the inner Gotham but moved uptown to reach the better schools. Though inner Gotham is hell, can't say much better here either. Schools are crap as always in Gotham, and it's notorious for that.

That's exactly how I caught his lie.

I smirked at the thought. He bit his jaw, the tension showing at the sides of his face, as if he saw me. He noticed my suspicion. He knows I caught it. But he doesn't dare turn and give me eye contact. Like I said. His eyes reveal more than the wanted.

"Why don't you go ahead and take seat over there?" Mrs. Anderson says, pointing to a seat near a window two seats behind me and off to the left. I groan. She perfectly well knew there was a seat right next to me. But of course, she moves the cute kid away. Probably doesn't want to affiliate a person with good intentions with people like me. Most teachers like to call me, a _delinquent._

I don't mind. It catches on.

The teacher moves on with attendance and I can't help but look to my left behind me. Bruce looks down at the desk, playing with his pencil. He looks up quickly at me, gaining eye contact for a few seconds, but he quickly down, making no change in emotion except pure...boredom.

I smirked again and turned around. I was partially hoping to make him nervous. Turn his face pink like I do with most of the guys here. But like I said. He seems disciplined. Probably learned how to bottle up his emotions and keep a poker face.

Hmph. What a waste to a beautiful face.

Pun intended.

* * *

><p>I don't dare talk to him after class. Too cliché. Too boring. I want him to come to me, which I was partially hoping for, but didn't seem to earn it. While he was grabbing his backpack, he watched me leave the classroom. I purposely ignored his stare and kept walking. Like to keep them guessing.<p>

I knew he was interested to learn more about me. It was in his eyes. As much as his face stays the same, the eyes tell all.

Gwendolyn Altamont runs up to me. I call her Gwen for short. We're on a friend basis, but never close enough to tell her the personal stuff. She's aware of that too. But it never hurts to have someone to talk to. Pretend like you will always have someone there for you.

Lies.

I love them.

They make you feel good inside, even when you know you're being lied to.

"Locked in my idea for Kurklyn's project. Gonna get at least a B on it. I better. Or I'm gonna blow dynamite at the walls," Gwen says. I laugh.

"Who's gonna clean up the mess?"

"Mr. Kurklyn, of course. Right after he gives my ass a good kiss."

Dry humor. Makes the world go round.

I see Mr. Handsome come strolling down the hallway, catching eyes. I turn to the nearest boy next to me and bat my eyes. "Excuse me, my locker won't open. If only you'd be so courteous to help me?" I ask, putting my hand on his chest.

The boy grins and gladly helps. Bastard. I know I'm capable of opening stuck lockers myself, but it doesn't hurt to play with a guy's heart every once in a while. Mr. Handsome walks by, not giving me any notion of existence. As if we didn't speak to each other with eyes a couple periods ago.

Figures. Stuck up prick.

~~~~CW~~~~

I zip up my infamous suit, leaving the chest portion open a crack to give the dirty frat boys out there a peak of what they'll never get. Fluff my hair a little, getting ready to stuff my cap on. Lola laughs at me. Lola. My only true friend I can trust in this world. She's what keeps me sane. What makes this reality real and not the dream. My life. The reason why I don't wrap some rope around my neck and pull.

I know she's 27. She's getting up there. But she still has the sarcasm and vibe of a 16 year old.

"Going out again, I s-see," she slurs, already showing that she had a couple of glasses already.

I smirk. "I won't be out too long. Got my eyes on a prize in a certain lock chamber," I replied. I slipped my goggles onto my forehead.

"Don't die on me."

I don't reply and instead swoop down from the window of the 18th floor. But I don't have to reply. I never do. She knows I mean yes with my silence, as well as my actions. I keep my words. At least...only to Lola.

I grab on to a nearby ledge and back-flip toward the ground, landing on my feet. Now is my time. These are my hours. When I prowl the streets, hungry and full of lust. I feel alive. My adrenaline kicking in. This is my time to shine. To be wild and free. Take risks.

I climb my way on roofs, parkouring at places needed to get to my destination. I pass by gangs, clubs, drug junkies, the usual. Hear the screams of Gotham at night. The torture. those screams are my Red Bull. They keep me moving fast. Quick.

Agile.

Yes.

Quietly, I swoop inside a chimney of a rich man's house. I didn't know people had that anymore. Sure enough as I've observed for the past week, he was sleeping at this hour. And sure enough, he left his bills and codes on the table like the dumbass he is.

But that's okay. We need dumbasses. Where do you think the hackers would be if there were no dumbasses? The techies? Scientists?

I reach for the little green slip I'm looking for and look at the last four digits. 8764. Got it down. Then took his credit card bills. Replaced it with a note.

_Took some of this nice looking crap. Suppose you'll want it back someday. For a high price. We'll talk soon. You'll know when I'm ready. _

I crawl my way up to the 67" TV screen and slide behind it, seeing a locker bolted into the wall behind it. I pressed in the digits, and sure enough as observed for this week, it opened.

Zipped open my bag. In came the green.

I leave a couple hundreds in the locker for pity, and close it. I was in a good mood today.

When I notice my job is finished, I strap the bag around me, zip it shut, and head out, closing the window back as silently as possible. George Mcgintey. His name. Who I just stole from. Not that I'll bother to remember it.

Just when I reach a top of a roof to start heading home, here comes this long, dark shadow. I freeze, butterflies scratching up my stomach inside. Out walks a tall, built guy with a mask and cape on in the theme of bats.

I smirk. "I heard of you. You don't usually come around here."

His mask over his eyes narrowed. I laughed. "Look, I don't have time for this. I'll be on my way." I step off the roof and lunge toward a ole, but instead get grabbed up by the ankle and was thrown upward to the roof. My back slams against the roof pavement harshly, leaving no mercy.

He snatches the bag without question, doesn't look inside, and starts to walk away. I gasp. I would go after him, but I'm in so much pain. I think I sprained so parts, and my ankle was twisted. But I can't cry. Never show weakness.

"You...you DICK!" I shout.

He doesn't reply or show any feedback. Instead, he continues to walk into the night, until his image disappears.

And yet, something about him made me interested in this Caped Crusader.

They call him Batman.

Bats and cats notoriously clash.

This can be a new start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman: Bruce Wayne**

"Are you sure you don't need a ride to your high school, Mr. Wayne?" my butler asked once again.

"Once again I'm fine, Alfred. Limos will only bring attention and the last thing I need is people staring at me. But thanks though."

"Just making sure."

"I like walking, anyway," I told him. Which wasn't a lie. Walking helped me stay in shape. Helps me prepare for the real thing at night.

Last night I slept like a log. I was up at early hours and caught a thief dressed up in some cat gear and a bag full of thousands of dollars. The reaction the man got when I brought him back his cash...it's worth going to bed only at 3 AM in the morning on a school night.

School isn't even necessary for me, you could say. I'm already rich.

Walking to school was a breeze. Took about only 15 minutes.

_"You...you DICK!" _

That line has been stuck in my head all night, repeating over and over. Why I don't know. I've been called much MUCH worse by Bane and such, but or some reason those words from that girl clung to me. Though I just didn't. Know. Why.

Maybe dick is a touchy word for me?

When I arrived at school, immediately a girl with blonde hair approached me. She smiled slyly and handed me a piece of pink paper. "I'm having a party this weekend. Heard you're the new kid. Figured I could welcome you in to the community, you know? If you up for it, you can come. I think you should. It'll be a new..._experience_," she said.

The girl DEFINITELY wasn't ugly by the least, but...something seemed edgy.

But what the heck. Alphonse keeps reminding me to be a kid. I won't get to be one again when I grow older, so...might as well use my youth.

"Uh, sure. What time?" I asked.

She smiled. "This Friday at 9." She started to walk forward but stopped next to my ear. She pulled me down toward her and whispered, "Be warned. The drinks will be wide open. No supervision there. Wild and crazy it is." And she sashayed away.

I looked back at her and noticed the pattern her hips followed when she walked. One step, hip sways left, another step, hip sways right, and so forth...

But the girl catches my eye. The same girl that did yesterday.

She had black spiky hair and bright green eyes, inviting people, no, daring people to come inside and have a look for themselves. See the secrets she dares to keep. See if you have the willpower to reveal them to yourself.

Her high cheekbones accentuated her facial shape, which was oval-like and narrow, but sexy and smooth. Her thin, small hands seemed capable of so much as they opened her locker and reached for her books. When she finished and closed it, she started to walk away gracefully, as if almost like...a cat.

She stopped and looked back at me, smirked, and started to walk away again.

She was beautiful. Mysterious. Dangerous. All in one. I had to get to know her. I needed to.

But...I knew I couldn't. I remember the last time I got myself too attached to a girl before...

_"And your little girl-ey Barbara, what is she again? Oh yeah, Batgirl! That's her name, right B-Man? Well have I got some news for you! Mr. J, my hubby-wubby, just shot her!"_

_"You're lying...he couldn't..." I started. _

_"Oh but I did!" the Joker exclaimed, holding Barbara in his arms. Bruce gasped and ran toward her. "Ah ah AH! This is your special prize! Here, you can have her. She's a bit on the heavy side if you ask me!" And with that, the Joker threw her toward Bruce. _

_Batman caught the limp body into his arms, trying hard not to burst into tears. _

_"Maybe next time, you'll learn not to get your little girlfriends to meddle in our affairs, Hot shot," the Joker retorted, and walked away, Harley Quinn quickly trying to catch up. _

_'See ya later, B-Man!" Harley exclaimed, doing a couple of backflips and cartwheels as her big exit. _

_They both left Bruce to weep in sorrow of the loss of his lover. _

I winced at the harsh memory. That was the reason I left that area in the first place. To get over her. Start over. So then...why is it coming back again?

But anyway, point is...I can't get to close to anyone. Never. That will only set myself up to more heartache than I can take, and death for any person who dares to meddle with me.

That's the reason why I tend to push people out of my life. Someone tries to talk to me, become friend potential? Show that you're not interested and move on. I've mastered the move of keeping an unregistered, facial expression and a monotonous voice to keep people away from me. Give them the idea I'm "boring" or "loner-like".

I step into Mrs. Anderson's class and make my way all the way to the back, where no one pays attention to me, pull out my notebook, and make like I'm busy. People start to load in slowly, and sure enough, no one walks up to me and tries to make conversation. No one.

Except.

Her.

Black-spiky-haired-girl comes walking up to me, closes my notebook, and puts her hand on my desk. I slowly look up and blink. She stares down at me with a smirk that could make people break necks. But I contain my emotions, and just stare back.

"Yes?" I asked.

She cuts to the chase. "You seem interesting. There's no way someone can be that blank in their minds to have no feeling whatsoever. Is there even blood circulating under your skin?"

I sighed. "I'm not really ready for relationships."

She grinned. "You sure are full of yourself. I never said I was going to ask you out. I just said you seemed interesting."

For once, someone actually was able to crack a tiny blush out of my cheeks, but they quickly faded. But she saw it. And she was satisfied. So satisfied that she wrote her number down on the front of my notebook with a Sharpie, walked back to her desk, and didn't give me eye contact or anymore conversation again for the rest of that period.

Mysterious she was.

I could already tell she wasn't like other girls here. She didn't cram her face with eye liner or eye shadow looking like a raccoon. Her eyelashes were already so long and jet black. Or lip gloss trying to imitate the latest pop diva. Her lips were naturally shiny. And her scent? All I smelled was a tiny spritz of some sweet-smelling perfume. But I bet you her natural body scent was even better.

I stared down at the number. It's not like I was going to call it, no point in trying to make such an effort that whole period studying it and trying to memorize it.

But hey. I did it anyway.

...I knew I wasn't going to call it. I knew it.

And she probably did too.

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle<strong>

Something about him makes him different from the rest. Hey, you find a bunch of cute guys here in high school. But none of them like that. I found it fun. It was like a little game. I had to try and crack into his head, brush through all the dust. And once I found the gold, it showed.

It made me feel accomplished.

Sure it pissed me off a little in lunch when I sat with Gwen and overheard the little bitches talking about how they were planning to get into Bruce's pants. "Give me a few weeks, and before you know it, I'll be in his arms, locking lips all night. Just you watch," they would say.

Oh please. Can't they see he's not interested in anyone?

Well...I did get him to blush for a few seconds.

"What's wrong with you, girl? All day you've been dazing off in some little world of yours. You okay? Have you been chasing the white dragon lately?"

I widen my eyes and groan. "I will NEVER waste my precious years of skill and class on some street drugs, thank you very much for the offer. I've just been thinking, that's all."

"About what? Boys? Don't tell me..."

"Gwen...chill." Though what she was guessing was absolutely correct. I couldn't get him off my mind. Those lips of his...they looked so soft. How do I know it's not an illusion? I needed to see for myself so desperately. Needed to feel them with my own...kiss them. Let my lips invite his in...

STOP.

He's just another boy of many.

I kept telling myself that.

He's just another boy of many.

He's just another boy of many.

He's just another boy of many.

He's just not another boy of many.

He's just another boy of few.

I needed to crack into that little protective shell of his that he held to the world. As if he was a piece of coal and he didn't want anyone touching his diamonds. But that was fine. I was the miner. I'm prepared for this kind of stuff. And pretty soon, like it or not, he's going to crack...

And I'm going to get in.

* * *

><p><strong>Batman: Bruce Wayne <strong>

Time to check the streets. Usually down here on this side of Gotham it wasn't so bad as the inner. The inner? Locking your doors at night wasn't a safe precaution anymore. It was just something used to slow the enemy down. I'll put it to you that way.

I stroll into a night club and ignore the countless girls giving countless men lap dances, the debasing, bouncing, and loud music bursting my eardrums, the dark lighting making it hard to see clearly just who was who, which I think, was intended.

I walked over to a certain man who had a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other. He was patiently watching as he was getting his well-earned money on his lap. I stood in front of him. He jerked his chin toward me, acknowledging my presence, "Batman. Haven't seen you in awhile. You come down here?"

"Made some changes. But I see you haven't."

He simply laughed. And not in a comical way.

"Listen, I need you to tell me the buzz of what happens down here," I asked him. They called him Bone, and I've heard he was all talk, but no spine. Then again, he didn't need one. He had plenty of men with spines to do the dirty work for him. That's half the reason why he had such a cocky attitude.

"Heard Catwoman is gonna get her hands dirty at some-"

"Catwoman?" I asked, not familiar to the title.

"Yeah. The master thief? Sneaky? You rarely catch her in her doings do to her quickness and speed along with her quiet agility. Hence the name, 'Catwoman'."

"You know where I can find her?" I asked.

"Dunno. She's usually off cracking into people's homes. She never dared crack a bank yet. Guess she's not stupid like the others. Good luck, Bat."

"I'll let you finish your business," I told Bone as I walked away and left him to his $135 lap dancing girls.

Search the streets I did, and no Catwoman did I find. Just when it went to the point where I thought Bone had tricked me, I caught a glimpse of a moving finger hooking around a streetlamp. When I looked up, no one was there.

I stayed silent and eased up into the shadows, waiting for any movement. After about 10 minutes of waiting and no action, I slowly stepped back into the streets. That's when another glimpse of movement caught my eye. I gasped and looked behind me. No one.

A woman in black shiny and tight jumpsuit, a mask with built-in cat ears, and yellow see-through glasses eased up behind me. I reached for her arm, but she slid to the front. She smiled. "You're quick."

"I should say the same," I muttered.

She slowly walked around in circles around me, staring at me, burning inside my mask. "So...you're the Batman that stole my loot."

"Not yours."

"It was mine now that I got it. That's how it works around here, don't you know?"

"Well then I should give you a subscription to the Book of Morals, Volume 1," I retorted. My voice was a bit grunted so she wouldn't recognize my true voice just in case it was someone who knew me. The woman laughed at my dry humor, smiling and showing perfect white teeth.

She licked her lips. "Morals don't count in Gotham. Not at night, at least. If you're stupid enough to move here then why would you consider morals? If you're into that kind of bull, why don't you go somewhere else, like Metropolis?"

I snorted. Even I know I'm not good enough for a high-class business town like that. I belong in the dirty slums of hell. And here is the closest thing to it on Earth. At least I think.

She noticed my self-pity, and her expression seemed to ease up a little. But her comments didn't. "Please. Go easy on yourself. Your thoughts are even hurting _me_ inside," she said sarcastically. I groaned a little and resisted my hand's urge to punch her lip and make it shut for good.

She slowly walked up toward me, her eyes gazing into mine, though they were covered with a mask. She stroked my cheek, but I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. She laughed. "You still are the dick I recognized you for. As much as you avoid it, I can see you're falling for me."

"Stop that nonsense-"

"As crazy as it sounds, you don't see it. But I do. Usually, you would have beaten me down by now, and leave me to cough up blood on the streets. But instead, you actually took the time out of your night to converse with me. I feel so special."

"Shut up," I mumbled, having an urge to change that outcome.

She smirked. Her smirk looked so familiar. "That's fine. I think I'm starting to fall for you too. You remind me a little of somebody I know." She stroked my cheek again, but I didn't stop her. She sighed. "Don't get yourself in too deep shit. Out here can be dangerous at night. Listen to me. Do you hear what I'm saying? I should be kicking your ass right now, but instead...huh." She laughed at her own dry humor this time.

She kissed my cheek. I widened my eyes and put my hand where her lips met. But when I looked back down to where she stood...

She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Catwoman: Selina Kyle **

"Bitch," I mumbled.

"Don't be jealous just because I purposely didn't invite you. I even got the new kid Bruce to agree to come. Everyone's going to be there, watching Bruce admit his love for me, everyone except you. It's sad, isn't it? Almost makes me wanna cry," Angelica continued to me, trying to rub it off in my face.

I can't believe she would make a party JUST so she can say I wasn't invited. That's so typical of her. And Bruce? Well...I know him. I mean...I kinda know him. Knowing him, he probably said yes just to get the girl off his back. Most likely he isn't planning to go at all.

Angelica seemed satisfied with my facial expression. "Sorry, Sel. Hate to break it to ya, but someone has to say it, you know? Before the word gets out and you'll feel all hurt that you were the last to know. Think of this as a favor! I'm saving you the embarrassment." And with that, she smirked and walked away.

I pursed my lips, and quickly turned to my locker, struggling to keep my anger in control so I could open my locker, my face turning red.

"You okay?" Gwen asked me as she walked up with her books in hand.

"_Peachy_," I spat, fumbling with my lock.

"Damn, no need to let your anger out on me."

I finally got it open and stuck my head inside my locker to cover my red face from the humiliation of the world.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked me.

"Were you invited to any party lately?" I asked quietly.

Gwen grinned immediately. "Well, yeah. Angelica's is tonight in fact. I was so shocked. I never knew I was in that cool zone, you know? I heard it was going to rock and everything-"

I stuck my head out in anger. "Yeah? Well I'M NOT INVITED," I said bluntly, a little too loudly. People started to turn heads but honestly I didn't care.

Gwen shrugged. "It's just Angelica's party," she dismissed quickly as if what she was saying five seconds ago wasn't true. "It's not like you care about her anyway."

"It's not her I care about. Her party can go fuck itself. It's-"

Bruce breezed by, catching eyes, down to his locker a little farther than mine, opened it with ease, took what he needed, and left, not making any eye contact or conversation with anyone but his books. I sighed and calmed myself down, my face returning to its original color.

"It's humiliating. I'm literally the _only_ person that wasn't invited," I sighed. I suddenly brightened up and smiled. "I'll just ask Bruce if he's really going to the party! Most likely he's going to say no, all will end well, Angelica will be embarrassed with her telling everyone that 'the new kid is coming', and I win in the end, point blank."

Gwen started to laugh. "You mean this is all about the new kid? I knew you were interested in him!"

"I never said I was interested!" I replied, annoyed, though I knew my previous statement had obviously hinted I was a little more than interested in Bruce Wayne.

Gwen giggled. "Whatever. If you like him that much-"

"Do not."

"If you're _interested_ in him that much," she corrected, "then why don't you just crash the party?" she laughed.

"That's just desperate, and that'll do nothing but please Angelica. I'll find a solution. I usually do." I said my goodbyes to Gwen, and with that, started to walk to my first period with Bruce.

~~~~CW~~~~

I got to the point where I memorized his schedule and times when he'll pass by me in the hallway. By observation I concluded(and I'm 97% sure I got it right):

1st Period: Ms. Anderson - Mathematics 4 Advanced

2nd Period: Student Assistant - Library

3rd Period: Ms. Leons - Language Arts 4 Advanced

- Lunch Break -

4th Period: Mr. Seam - U.S. History 2 Advanced

5th Period: Mr. Williams - Biology 2 Honors

6th Period: Coach McCray - Physical Education

I only had 1st period, 3rd period, and 5th period with him. He would often skip lunch and go off somewhere I still haven't found out. But what I do know is that during 2nd and 4th period transitioning I see him in the hallways, and after 6th period at the end of the day, if I walk fast enough, I can catch him.

I couldn't concentrate at all in my math class. I was too busy devising meeting times I could "accidentally" run into Bruce, making his schedule using my reasoning and common sense, and just thinking about him in general. Like his eyes...

My 2nd period is gym. If I skip it sometimes and pretend to "study" at the library, I might be able to catch him there as well. All of this makes me realize how stalkish and desperate this made me sound. This wasn't my usual composition. I was mellow. Seductive. Made people come to _me_.

And yet...I couldn't be that patient this time. Not now. Not for this guy.

And so, when the bell rang, the first thing I did was walk to the back toward Bruce. Though I didn't know what he was thinking(probably nothing with the kind of expression he had on his face), he didn't look like he minded me approaching. I tried not to walk to fast to him, like I said. Desperation would definitely show. But I didn't walk too slow either.

"Angelica's party that you were invited to. Are you going?" I asked bluntly and to the point.

He blinked. "Yeah..." he mumbled, not bothering to ask why I asked. So I saved him the bother and told him anyway.

"But you do realize how rude and nasty she is? She's a walking, talking, whore on heels. She has the power to make people do some nasty stuff. You sure you wanna go?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "She seemed pretty nice."

"Ah. Don't wanna say anything mean about people, do you. Good rep."

He raised an eyebrow. "I just didn't see anything mean about her." He suddenly stopped. And for the first time, I saw an expression on him other than boredom. He..._smirked_. At me. And raised his eyebrow higher. "Don't tell me you're jealous you weren't invited."

It took me a second to realize I'm still living. That smirk was _gorgeous_. He made my heart beat faster. And his eyes seemed to be trying to play inside mine, but a wall seemed to have come up, and he's asking for a way through. By toying with my emotions.

I immediately stopped blushing and had an urge to slap the smirk off his face. How could he? Abuse his looks to find out some stuff about me. It's...it's...bold.

"Yes, and I'm not going to hide it," I replied back with a sly smirk of my own.

"If what you say about Angelica is true, then why do you want to go to a party of her's so bad?" Bruce asked.

"_That_, I won't tell you. But the answer you gave me today changes everything," I answered, and started to walk away.

"Wait," he called. I didn't stop, but inside I was jumping with joy. He actually wanted me. Not having to go up to him to actually start a conversation. _He_ wanted to start one with_ me_.

"Maybe next time," I replied, and I walked away. That would leave him with a cliff hanger to come talk to me again. Make him more interested. Not to desperate either. Just...

...keeps him guessing.

* * *

><p><strong>Batman: Bruce Wayne <strong>

That girl only seemed to get stranger and stranger. One minute she's basking for my attention, walking up to me, and the next when I actually wanna talk to her, she pays me no attention. Just dismisses me like I'm everyday entertainment. I felt a little embarrassed. But I still wanted to find out more about her. And I knew the only way I would was by talking to her.

I have to be careful though. I noticed myself opening up a little too much to her. But...it's worth the risk. She seems interesting enough. What's one girl going to do?

And that Catwoman...she was strange too. But I KNEW I couldn't open myself up a little to her. Villain. Hero. Yeah...don't work.

Something inside me today just came out and displayed some emotion. It was a mix. Curiosity. Playfulness. Smug. That was a side I showed to no one else but Barbara. Dunno why it came out. I couldn't control it. I just had to release.

Maybe talking to this girl...Selina's her name apparently...maybe it wasn't good my for goal. I can get to close to her. Things could happen. Anybody that affiliates with me is destined to fall into my hole of anguish... A bit emo there, but hey. I wasn't lying.

But then again, Barbara knew who I was. She knew I was Batman.

_"Let me help you," Barbara asked me again._

_"I...I can't," I said. _

_"But please! You can't possibly cover this whole city yourself, can you? That's insane. You'll get yourself killed."_ The irony.

_ "Bar-"_

_"C'mon, Bat. You're the Batman, correct? Let me be your Batgirl. I can do this. I can aid you. We'll get the job done quicker. And then...we can actually spend some time together. Please?" she pleaded. _

I always knew her for her persuasiveness. Her ability to convince people to agree with whatever she says just by the power of her eyes. But how I which I had followed my instincts. Then maybe I wouldn't even be here. I would still be in inner Gotham, with my girlfriend I truly loved, showing her how I felt in my bedroom...listening to her laugh...

I'm doing it again.

I was too young for love anyway. Now I'm 18, and though I personally still think I'm too young for true love, I also think I wanna pay more mind to this Selina girl. Like I've said before, she's not like others. She's better.

And so that's what caused me to pick up the phone, and dial her number.

She picked up on the seventh ring. She's lucky I didn't hang up.

"Hello?" she asked slowly. If you didn't know her and knew that was her regular voice, you would have found her very seductive.

"H...hey," I mumbled. I still couldn't believed I actually called someone.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah."

"Amazing. You actually called. You know I just gave that number to you as a keepsake, right?"

I sorely pretended to laugh at her dry humor, which made her laugh.

"Anyway, why'd you call? Don't you have a 'party' to attend to?" she spat, her annoyance easily being noticed. I think that was her goal.

"Actually, yeah. I'm already dressed. Just thought I'd say hi.."

"Oh, well...hi," she said. I pretended to laugh at her dry humor again.

"You never told me why you wanted to know if I was coming to Angelica's party," I reminded her.

"I never said I was." And she hung up.

I laughed dryly to myself. "I love it," I muttered to myself. Her misleading behaviors. She can make you feel like all she's interested in is you. When you give her that satisfaction, she doesn't care as much as to say hi to you. Not unless you go to her.

I love it.

It's not like I don't see what she's trying to do. She's trying to make me chase after her. Show that I want her. Play hard to get. Too bad she doesn't know I'm not the kind of guy that plays that game. So instead, I'll leave her waiting for her little dog to come answer to her abstinence.

And yet, I couldn't help but smile at the simple thought of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Batman: Bruce Wayne **

As I approached the door, I silently but nervously tapped my hand over and over on my thigh. That way, all my nervousness was released onto my thigh and not show up on my face. My hand knocked on the large white doors. I waited patiently, putting on my poker face. Hopefully at this party I'll be able to prove to Angelica that I'm boring and she'll leave me alone. I already have too much to deal with.

Sure enough, she opened. She smiled. Greeted me with open arms.

"It's about time you came. I hope you know the party didn't wait for you...but it did just begin," she cooed, linking her arm with me and walking me inside. I didn't push her away, but I didn't show her any interest either. But my non-struggling attitude seemed to satisfy her anyway.

"Hey guys, Bruce came," she told some of her friends. She turned to me and smiled. "I'd like you to meet some of my friends," she introduced, and she rambled on about each of their names, none of which I took to mind to remember. My eyes slowly wander off toward a certain someone of interest.

She had a black leather jacket with a tight white tank under it, showing off her belly piercing, which...according to my observations, looked fake. Her jeans were black, tight, and skinny, a perfect combination on a body like hers. She had on black combat boots along with a black fingerless glove on her right hand, along with a bunch of bracelets on her left. She had long black hair that went to the small of her back, all smooth and jet black, swaying when she shook or nodded or even laughed, using her head. Her eyes were a gorgeous emerald color, shining like gems, even under the dark disco light. She seemed petite, but unbreakable. Glass-like, but plaxi version. Delicate in a way, like high heels, but able to do so much.

She turned, gave me eye contact quickly, smirked, and looked away back to the person she was talking with.

I blinked, letting the best of my feelings get to me. I knew she was different. She reminded me of someone.

The girl smiled to the person, whispered something in his ear, and walked away upstairs. I looked around to see if anybody was watching me. When I was sure no one was, I followed her up the stairs, not caring that this looked very much stalk-ish.

She knew I was following her, but didn't pay no mind. She just walked to the bathroom. I walked in with her and shut the door, locking it. She turned to me with a playful smile. I just blinked.

"I know it's you...Selena," I said.

"But you followed, didn't you?" she asked, blinking slowly.

"..."

She smirked and walked towards me. "Okay, I admit. I like you a _little_. But don't get such a big-head. Because I _know_ you like me too."

And I didn't argue. Instead, she took me into her arms, wrapping them around my neck, and pushed herself closer towards me. "I'll let you do anything you want to do right now."

I hesitated, and then lightly pushed her away. "No," I mumbled.

She looked a little disappointed, but quickly hid it away with a slick smirk. "You're not like most guys. Most guys would use the chance I give them to do me when it's offered. But you? You keep your regular grounds, as always."

I looked to the side, not being able to give her eye contact. If I did, my eyes might have revealed what I didn't want.

She stopped smirking and genuinely smiled instead, looking all sweet and innocent. "So...let me do the honors."

I turn to her in confusion and was answered with a kiss, a passionate one. Eventually, I closed my eyes, not bothering to fight it. Her lips were in fact, as they looked like, smooth and soft. She would teasingly pull back away from me a little, but I would chase her back with my mouth, and continue. My mouth was the question. Her tongue answered. She was everything I thought she was, all revealed in that kiss.

That instant, I knew I was in love with her.

Not bothering to fight it, I let her caress my cheek, exchanging it with putting my hands on her waist, pulling her even closer to me. She parted away again, looking me in the eyes. "You...?" she asked, the corners of her lips showcasing a miniature smile of happiness, but the rest of her lips overlapped the expression, along with the rest of her face.

I looked down, backing away from her as much as possible until I hit the back of the bathroom door. "I...I'm sorry."

She gave me a confused look. "For what? We enjoyed it...the both of us-"

"But it'll never work out. Sorry for leading you on." I had showed too much. I had let myself go. I let my emotions get the best of me, and now it seems like I've just led her on for her body. Even though I knew it was giving the wrong impression, her safety was currently more important to me. And so, I put on my same poker face and opened the bathroom door, exiting the whole scene, and soon after...the party. No notice given.

The way it needed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selena Kyle<strong>

"I can't believe that son-of-a-mother-fucker! Who in the right mind would do that to you?" Gwen asked me at lunch.

I continued to stare at my food tray. "I know. I actually thought he was different, that this was it. And then...he leads me on. Just like always. He didn't even give me a look of an apologetic person. He just gave me a nonchalant look and left the whole damn thing. I didn't see him for the rest of the night."

"Well damn," Gwen stated bluntly.

"Well damn," I repeated, fully agreeing with her. I thought he was better than that. I thought...forget thoughts. Thoughts only fog up the mind with useless crap. You never_ think_. Only _do_. And for thinking, the biggest mistake I've done lately, I get this in return for my punishment. Way to go, Queen Bitch in the Sky.

"If it makes you feel any better-"

As if on cue, Bruce strolls in the lunch room, taking a quick scope of the room, skipping over me as he walked forward, and cut across to a short cut to the library. I widened my eyes in disbelief. How could he even...he dares...after all that happened last night? In fact, now that I think of it...he never did reply back how he liked me back. He probably didn't.

_"...it'll never work out. Sorry for leading you on." _

I balled up my hands into fists. When you fuck up yor mom's favorite kitchen, does saying sorry clean up the mess?

"The nerve of some people," Gwen muttered, shaking her head. though I didn't tell her some parts, she knew enough to know that Bruce was wrong. And wrong he was.

I'm not just going to sit here and take this. So I got up, and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Gwen asked me.

"To fix things," I replied, entering the library, leaving her an open answer to play with to her own needs.

The library wasn't a place you would usually find me, as I wasn't much of a reader. I'm the type of person to act on instinct, impulse, adrenaline. I don't usually plan things out. Only observe, and do what my mind tells me to. The same thing I'm going to do now. When I see him, I'll most likely come up with something. I almost always do. Almost, as in...97% of the time.

After all, cats always stay on their feet, don't they?

I slowly walked by each isle of books, trying to see if Bruce was in any of them. Accidentally, I pass by the one with him in it, seeing Bruce quickly turn his head toward me out of the corner of my eye. So I stop, and back up quickly, only to find no one there. What does he think this is? Some kind of game of Hide-and-Seek?

He's fast, though. I'll give him that leverage.

After passing by all the shelves and not seeing any Bruce again, I go ahead and head for the library door, only to see a computer screen, the only computer screen on since everyone is at lunch, on. I quietly back up and walk towards the front of the computer. From my position, the back of the computer was touching my stomach as I looked down at Bruce. He had his hands over his mouth, his thumb kind of sticking out towards his cheek, while his pinky and ring finger just hanged loose. Only his index and middle fingers held his upper lip. He had a thinking kind of look.

He looked up, trying to see who it was, raising his eyebrows as if asking if I needed something, and then froze when he saw my face looking down at him. After a minute or so he sighed, removing his hand from his face and folding his lips on top of each other, hiding in his face. He turned off the computer screen, purposely not giving me any eye contact, no conversation. As if he was looking through me, didn't see me standing there. As if I didn't exist.

I cleared my throat and pursed my lips.

He sighed and continued to watch the computer shut down, not giving me contact. "Yes?" he asked slowly.

My eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Are you _kidding me_?"

He ignored me.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I shouted, hitting him on the shoulder. Luckily, no library clerk was here to tell me to shut up. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you wanna tell me? Because you've been acting like a bitch ever since last night! And frankly, I'm not liking the bitchiness!"

This time, he looked up at me, but his face didn't change.

I laughed dryly. "I like how you _act_ like this doesn't touch you at all. My words are _meaningless_. If you think you can just _toy_ with my emotions and then walk away, you're wrong! And I also hope you know that I REFUSE to take your ignorance any longer now that-"

"I like you."

"You've been- wait." I stopped. "What?"

He sighed and got up, towering over me by inches. "I _like_ you. Hence, that's why I'm ignoring you. So you can hopefully get over me and move on. Because I like you. You gonna stop, now?"

I blinked. "You..."

"Yeah."

"Stop saying that just so I can shut up-"

"If I wanted you to shut up...I would've told you a _lot_ sooner."

I stopped and gave him a slightly confused look, my face telling him to explain.

"Look, I know I've, well, seems like I've been bitchy and tried to lead you on, but it's not like that. Truly, I liked you and I let my emotions get the best of me and I ended up getting carried away, hence the kiss. But...now I remembered. Trust me, you'll _never_ want a guy like me in your life. There's a lot more going on than you'll want to affiliate yourself with. And regardless, I'm not going to _let_ you get involved with my life. So, I'm going to keep my distance now." He started to turn around.

I took his hand and stopped him. "W-wait," I stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed and rude that I went off on him like that.

He didn't turn around, but he did stop and slightly turn his head to the side, showing the side of his face to me.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He turned his head back around, but didn't move.

"But just because there's stuff going on in your life doesn't mean you have to rule me out of it! I'm capable of understanding-"

"_No you can't,_" he said harshly.

I flinched. "You don't know_ half_ of the stuff that goes on in mine. So if you think you got it hard, then take a _good look_ at my ass and maybe you'll get the picture."

I noticed his shoulders droop a little lower. "I'm sorry."

I stepped in front of him, noticing how his eyes showcased his sadness, and that even though he desperately tried to cover it...it didn't work. "Please...give me a chance. It can work. I know I sounds desperate, but...that's because I am. You make me feel different inside. Like...I'm worth something. Don't let that feeling go away."

In his eyes it showed want. Need. Like he wanted to hold me and never let me go. But his mouth said another.

"I'm sorry. But I can't." And he stepped to the side of me and left for his next class. I sighed and looked down, closing my eyes and letting the tear fall down my eye. I guess I wasn't as capable of understanding as I thought I was.

I guess...I wasn't ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Batman: Bruce Wayne **

_You could have accepted her offer. You could be caressing her waist, giving her sweet, passionate kisses until both of your mouths are swollen. You could tell her how much you love her and all of that mushy junk. All of that you could of done, and yet you say no. _

"Shut up," I muttered to myself. The moment I stepped out of that library, my conscience seemed to kick in to regret mode, and banter me with "could haves" and "now won'ts." It was driving me insane. I was ready to bang my head against the corner of a desk.

_All you have to do is turn around. tell her your sorry. Say you didn't mean it. She's still there. She'll understand. She even said so, remember?_

I groaned. Looks like I'm going to take the guilt trip for awhile.

Even though my heart felt like it's been stabbed with Alexander the Great's sword, my mind felt like it was on Cloud 9. I knew what I was doing was only for the best of her safety. If I truly loved her, the best I thing I would do for her is to push her away from me. And though it was hard...it was possible.

Slow steps will do it.

I hesitated and eventually stopped. I _knew_ she was still in the library. My conscience _was_ right. _All_ I had to do was turn around and say I was sorry. Everything would change to the way I want it. And then I can caress her again. But that wouldn't be right. So instead, I continued forward to class. Class, which, I couldn't focus on.

The whole time, my usual attentiveness was destroyed by piercing thoughts of Selina's eyes. How those deep emerald green colors would pore deep into you and read whatever your body didn't suggest. How she'd take it and use it as her weapon, and at the same time treat the wound she caused with it.

It annoyed me how I couldn't get that girl off my mind. I wanted her. _Needed_ her. I _loved_ her. And I just realized it. My heart _ached_ for her touch. My hands trembled at the long period of time without holding her. My mouth quivered nervously, _begging_ for another kiss. But after what I did to her, I knew she would _never_ give me another chance. The chance...I didn't deserve.

Batman is a part of me. If she dates me, she dates Batman. And when she dates Batman...it sets off the wrong idea to all of Batman's enemies. It was times like these that make me which I was never that Caped Crusader. But the very thought of it made me feel selfish. I was thinking of myself before others. My parents thought of me before themselves. Why can't I do the same?

The thought of my parents made me a little more depressed each day. Something inside me told me I was partially insane, that I wanted to do die. Batman was just a long-term suicide plot, and I was truthfully awaiting the day it kicked into action. But another part of me knew that wasn't true. At least...I thought so.

The day went by slowly, and by slowly I mean _ever so_ slowly. So slow that sometimes I felt the clock was going backwards. But in the end, the day did eventually end, and as I walked home, took a shower, and zipped up my usual night time outfit, nighttime did fall.

For a brief second I considered skipping the whole Bat thing for tonight and just sleeping, just kicking it in early for today, so I can actually have time to think and process things. I even found myself accidentally starting to remove my cape, but I quickly put it back on once I realized what I was doing.

Mindlessly, I opened the garage and stepped out. Another night, of course. Quietly I wished for Catwoman to appear again tonight. Not because I needed someone to talk to, but simply because I needed to let my anger out. And since she's the street's main villain these days, she's the perfect one to take out.

But that was a wish.

And a wish it only was. I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle<strong>

I quietly sat on my bed, twinkling my just-done toes, waiting for them to dry so I could put on the second coat. Secretly, when I do my nails, it means I'm thinking. I'm letting out my feelings in a brief manner.

When I'm angry, I would take my nail marker and draw on messy stripes colliding and binding with each other creating a giant picture in the eyes of few. When I was happy, I would glue on stickers of roses and skulls and puny little angel wings. And when I was sad, I'd paint my nails something dark colored besides black, and sometimes be as blunt as to draw a sad face on it.

But the sad face would only be in the direction of me, since it'd be upside down. It would supposedly "smile" to others, which portrayed my feelings exactly.

Lola walked in, a cookie tray in her hand, a phone on the other. "Here. You looked like you needed some extra calories so I went ahead and made some fattening chocolate chip cookies. So eat up!" She set the tray down next to me and looked at me with a big fake grin. I sighed.

"I'm not hungry, L."

"I knew you'd say that. C'mon, Sel, what the hell? These took a shitload of hours to make, and I made them with lots of love and cold, hard dough. What more could you ask for? A candle?" she asked teasingly. I knew she was trying to make me laugh, but something inside me just wasn't in the mood.

She frowned. "Something the matter? You need to talk about something with me?"

I fake-laughed and pretended to smile. "I'm fine, L. But thanks. And the cookies are probably great, just like always." I took one and bit into it. "See? I knew it. They're delicious." I held up the bitten cookie as proof for her beady eyes staring at me, narrowed and ready to examine.

"You're hiding something, aren't ya."

"No no!"

"That's fine. Benefit of the doubt. But if I find out you don't wanna tell me something...I'll be so heartbroken," she mocked, and pretended to stab her heart. She laughed. "Hope ya feel better, Sel." And she walked off, dialing a number on the phone in her hand.

I sighed and put the cookie down. There's no way I'm going to tell Lola about this. I can't believe it's gone to the point where I have to hide things from Lola, my best friend. The only person in this world who actually gives a damn about me. I use to think there were two people...until that person proved me wrong.

Only one thing could get rid of my anger right now.

And suddenly...a huge grin appeared on my face.

~~~~CW~~~~

"This is the LIFE!" I called out to no one in particular. I continued to sit there on the edge of the roof, drink in my right hand, in my Catwoman costume, just reminiscing on the good times. I already knew I was insane. I was never normal. If I was normal, this outfit would have never been on me in the first place. But Catwoman was my drug. I needed it. It lifts me in good spirits.

I swung my legs, watching my thighs collide with the hard concrete roof. Sometimes I would think about my parents. I hated them with a fiery passion. They left me. Without even saying goodbye to their only daughter.

My mother died when I was only seven years old. She had hanged herself from all the pain she had to go through everyday. Ever since then, my father went crazy. So he decided to use me as his wife instead, to get all his anger out. There would be days when he was in a good mood, and would actually give me dinner. There would be days when he would beat me after coming home from a day of work. And then there were days when he would touch me in ways fathers should never touch their daughters. I don't know what came over me, but soon I finally called Child Control on him, when I was 12.

_"You monster! That's all you are! A lying, cheap, slutty MONSTER!" _

The words he unleashed at me the day he got arrested were stinging, leaving a burn in my heart. But knowing the fact that he's behind bars and I'm living my life out to its limits made me smile. Because in the end, I came out on top.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me, but I didn't bother turning around.

"You're back," a familiar, grunted voice greeted. I knew exactly who it was. He made himself be heard on purpose. If he was actually plotting something, he would've done his Silent Take-down or something. And so, I smiled. Even though he couldn't see it because my back was towards him, he could still sense my grin.

"Why wouldn't I be? These streets would be empty without me. You, on the other hand, truly have no business to be here. Go back to where you used to. We don't need you here," I laughed, waving my glass around. Suddenly, an arrow shot through my glass, shattering it into many pieces. The wine I had been drinking stained the roof an off-red. I sucked on the cut on my index finger and stood up, slowly turning toward him. Sure enough, it was Batman. And he had an expression of malice.

"Hmph," I said. "You have nerve. Might I ask what has you so pissed?"

He didn't answer my question. He bit down on his jaw, flexing his outer jawline. I paced around him. "I didn't actually do anything, Bats. Unless you're an enforcer of underage drinking," I cooed. Out of nowhere, he grabbed my wrist and threw me over him. I slid on my feet, taking a hard land.

"Nice one," I grunted in pain. I slowly stood up and brushed my clothes off. "However, you should know that cats..._always_, land on their feet." And with that I threw a sensitizer on the floor, making purple smoke appear. Batman started to cough. Immediately, I took the chance and reached for his face, ejecting my claws. Alarmed and fully aware, he grabbed my left hand, bending it backwards a whole new level. I screamed and clawed his chest instead.

He groaned and released me, stumbling backwards in pain. Blood seeped through his outfit in three broken lines on his chest. He quickly pulled out a blade and threw it at me. It landed on the floor next to me. "You missed," I said bluntly.

Batman just grinned.

Suddenly, the blade blew up, blowing chunks of sparking material towards me. I flew backward, sliding on my back against the roof. I moaned in pain. Then, I lightly smirked. "Ouch. That's gonna hurt." Batman finally stood up straight, letting go of his chest, and slowly backed away.

Only in hell will I let someone who just comes and attack me get away without a good beating.

And so, I pounce up and push him over, making him fall down to the roof, back on the floor. I pinned his hands down and maniacally grinned. "Now," I stated. "Let's see your true colors." Batman's mask widened along with his eyes. He struggled to release himself, but to no avail succeeded against my strong grip.

Slowly but quick enough, I pulled off his mask. "Aha! So you're actually-" I stopped. I even frowned a little. "Wait..." I started. But instead, without conversing, he pushed me off. I landed on my shoulder, making me yelp. Without even reaching for the mask, he lifted his cape and jumped, floating away. I didn't bother chasing after him. I was too in shock. Batman, the man who I had just tassled with, the man I despised, my enemy...

Was Bruce Wayne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Catwoman: Selina Kyle**

He didn't show up. He didn't show up for the rest of the week at school. I guess he thought he would be in danger if he showed his face in public. But I was patient, and I waited. Day and night. All I wanted to do was talk to him. To Bruce. And I would do nothing until I achieved it.

I was so determined about this that for that whole week I didn't see Bruce, I didn't become Catwoman at night. Batman never showed up either. Never before had I seen this timid, seemingly shy state of him. I never knew he would be the kind of guy to run away in fear after being found out. And so, on Monday, the next week, hoping Bruce would come, I did what I had to do.

I brought my Catwoman mask to school, along with Batman's that I still held. He never bothered to come get it back.

I didn't want to talk to anyone but Bruce. At that point, if I talked to anyone else, I would've gone crazy and just strangle the person while screaming. So I managed to dodge anybody that came my way. I avoided everybody. I didn't mind. I had my conscience to talk to, insane as that sounded.

For the whole morning, I thought about what I would say, and nothing came out. For the first time, I couldn't come up with a plan. This guy had me tongue-tied. And as much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't wait to see those big blue eyes again. The first thing I'd do is probably jump when I see him.

And fortunately, in the middle of 5th period, he came in.

He entered as if nothing happened that night a week ago. As if he hadn't been found out and the person who knew his life-threatening secret was actually in that very room.

All I could do was blush.

Due to the fact that I was trying to avoid people, I had an empty seat next to me. The teacher had told him to sit next to me for now until he found a good partner for him our projects. Without reaction, Bruce carried his backpack(and his poker face) along with him toward my table full of test tubes and such. He didn't give me any eye contact. In fact, he gave no one eye contact. Instead, he just stared at the table desk. And as much as his face disagreed, his eyes told everyone that he currently had a lot going on that he needed to think about.

Without thought, I took a piece of paper and scrawled in the worst handwriting I've done all year, _hi. _

I was so nervous, my pencil didn't want to stay still, so it came out all shaky. _Hi_ almost looked like _lni. _

When I pushed it towards Bruce, he stared at it for a while, trying to decide if he should reply. I looked up at the teacher, half-expecting to not get a reply back, but in two minutes, he slid the paper back to me. In surprise, I looked back up at him, but he continued to stare at the desk, thinking. I looked back down at the paper.

_Hey. _

I smiled at his bluntness. I took my shaky hand, grabbed my pencil, and wrote back: _Haven't seen you in a while. _He replied back soon. _Yeah. _He didn't explain his yeah. It could've been, "yeah, I've been gone for a while," or, "yeah, what do you need." But I didn't bother asking him to explain it, because I knew I wouldn't get one.

_You need to talk about anything? _I wrote to him. He took a quick look at it, and slid it back, blank.

I bit my bottom lip. I had to come up with some way to make him open up a little around me. He always seem so self-aware of his actions and always carried himself with caution, especially around me. Why, I didn't know. But all I wanted was for him to feel comfortable around me.

_Why don't we go ahead and share secrets with each other? Like mine. My father used to rape me when I was little. He's in jail now. Thank the gods. _

_Your mom? _he replied.

_Dead. _

He stared at the paper for a while, and then out of nowhere, he started scribbling like crazy. It made me smile. He actually opened up a little. That little thought I mentioned to him triggered something inside him, which made him have the urge to tell me something personal to him. I made him reach out. Touch a sensitive side.

_I had to witness both of my parents die when I was just eight years old. It was very difficult. Sometimes I would think about my parents, about how my life would've been so different if they were still around to take care me of me. But I know all of that are just unattainable dreams. Sometimes, I just wish there was someone out there other than the mirror who I can vamp my feelings to when I need it. _

I chewed on my pencil, and then knew what to write.

_And now you've found that someone. We need to talk. Think you can do it after school? In the courtyard?_

He closed his eyes and took a second to think about what he was about to do. Then he wrote, _no. _

I pursed my lips. _It's about something important. REAL important. And if you don't talk about it, it'll only get worse, and your fear your fearing right now will grow. I know what you're thinking, and I have the answer. But you'll only hear it if we talk. _

He groaned. _You can't possible know what I'm thinking. Whatever you think it is, it's WRONG. _

I turned to him and leaned in real close, so that only he would hear me. "I know what your alter ego is." I leaned back away from him. He widened his eyes at the desk, and for the first time that day, he gave someone eye contact: me.

He had eyes filled with suspicion, curiosity, and fear, balled in into one. His eyebrows were knitted with anxiety and you could tell he wanted to say a lot of things but he knew he couldn't say it at the time. IU smirked and looked at the teacher, ignoring his stare. At that point, that's when I knew he wanted to talk. And the funny thing is, for the rest of that period, he continued to stare at me.

Just the way I liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Batman: Bruce Wayne<strong>

As patient as I usually was, all my impatience was beginning to show. I tapped my foot anxiously while flaring my nose a little. It's been 15 minutes I've been waiting and she hasn't appeared since. I groaned, gnawing on my bottom lip.

I've never been so nervous ever since Barbara's death. I knew after this little "talk" I'd never be the same. And my assumption was quite right.

Selina sashays up to me with a genuine smile on her face, making her beauty light up. If I wasn't good at hiding my emotions, I would've jumped on her and touched her cheek, let her know how much I really did care for her. Make her feel special.

But instead, as much as I hated it, I stood there and attained instant monotone.

She looked around, and then looked at me. "You came."

"Why wouldn't I. You know something you shouldn't. Please spill," I answered, being sure to include no expression in my voice or face. Don't give her any ideas.

"And if I don't? You don't seem so anxious to know," she teased.

I groaned.

She laughed. "You left this. I think you might've dropped it?" She held out my mask for my Batman costume. Her face went serious. I widened my eyes and held out my hand, but then quickly put it down. She turned her back to me. "I thought you might want it back."

"How...how do you know? How did you even find this?" he asked very quietly and calmly. He raised an eyebrow in question.

I gulped. Here I go. "You should probably know something about me. Once you know this, you might not even talk to me anymore. You may hate me. You might even try to kill me. But I'm not going to stop you. I love you too much to stop you. And no matter who you truly are, I always will keep on loving you." She turned to me. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm actually..." She held out the same mask that Catwoman wore. "I'm...Catwoman."

**Batman: Bruce Wayne**

I widened my eyes and stared at her. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "That night we fought...you ran away to fast. I had no time to express myself, tell you who I was. I was in so much shock. But now you know. And now you want to beat me senseless, just like him. I was always the failure. Just when something right comes in my life, fate makes it seem like it'll never work out." Tears poured down her face as she ran toward me and buried her face in my chest. I stood there, trying to figure out what to do.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Now your hatred has grown. I knew this would happen, but I just thought you should know. You had the right to know."

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around her, running my hand up and down through her hair in comfort. She sniffed and looked up at me in confusion. I lightly smiled and looked down at her. She scrunched up her eyebrows. "What...why aren't you mad?"

"Why do I need to?"

She backed up and stared at me.

"You didn't tell anybody about it. You kept it to yourself and you waited for me to come so you could tell me. And you didn't hide the fact for selfish reasons or use it as a weapon against me later on. You simply just told me the truth. And I'm grateful for that. In a way, I'm actually happy that it was you who found out and not anyone else."

She shook her head. "But, I'm a villain. You're a hero. You're a bat and I'm a cat. We're destined to never get along. You said it yourself the other day. It'll never work out."

I walked toward her, smiling. "The truth is, I'm actually in love. In love with you. I've been in love with you since I first saw you. And...I hid my feelings from you because I didn't want you to get hurt. That's what happened in the past, and...I didn't want it to happen again."

"Past?"

"I use to be in love with a girl. Her name was Barbara. She was beautiful. I thought I would be with her forever. She completed me. Made me worth something. But soon she affiliated herself with my other self, Batman. It got us in some trouble with other people. And soon enough...she died. And it was all my fault. I let her get involved in my matters, and in turn it took off in the wrong direction. Everyday I have to get up knowing the fact that she's gone. I'll never see her again."

Selina looked down. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

I smiled. "But I learned. She's a part of me now and made me today. So I'll use those memories to make new ones. Like me and you." I took her hand. She smiled, and that direct smile lit up my face. I went ahead and showcased how my _true_ smile looks like, the one with the teeth and the happiness in the eyes included.

She gleamed with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle<strong>

I arrived to school the next day with a huge love-struck, dumb smile on my face. I was so blindly happy that I got lost trying to find my locker twice. I felt high, almost. If this was how it felt, then hell, I might as well start taking pot for the rest of my life.

But I won't. I don't think Bruce would like that. I'm a new person now, just for him.

Except for the Catwoman part. I REFUSE to let that part of me go.

I started to open my locker, only to get acquainted by Gwen. "Somebody seems happy," Gwen observed. "What's up with you?" she said as she leaned on some other kid's locker. I just sighed and smiled, picking up my books for math class. I turned to Gwen. "Only the greatest thing has happened to me, Gwen! Just guess."

"You got an A on that science test."

"No. But I got a B, just so you know."

"No detention from your 4th period?"

"No, sadly."

"Then what?"

"Ooh, if it isn't Miss Attitude and Whore. Wow, you guys seem excited?"

"Who you calling attitude?" Gwen shouted, grimacing at the sight of Angelica.

I groaned. "What do _you_ want?" I spat.

"Nothing, just overhearing. So, you still jealous about my party and Bruce Wayne being there?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh, excuse me, Angelica," Bruce said as she eased past her, and towards me. He stuck himself between us, his back towards Angelica, and smiled. "So, I was thinking we should go somewhere tonight, just the two of us, unless you have any _plans_. What do you say?" he asked, a cute boyish smirk appearing on his face.

I smiled. "I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule," I replied coyly.

"Great. Lemme knwo when you do." And with that he kissed my cheek, winked, and walked away. My cheeks tinted slightly pink as I bit my bottom lip, wondering how someone like me could possibly get someone like him. It was a miracle. A dream. God's act of mercy. An angel showing me the true way to life. I loved this feeling. And I especially loved the face that Angelica gave me as I walked away with Gwen, leaving her with her mouth hanging open and flies to catch inside it. Let her think about it.

When were a safe distance away from Angelica, Gwen immediately started questioning me about him, curious and happy.

"When did this little shinanigan start up between you two, huh?" she cooed. "I wanna know the details, and lots of them."

"Let's just say...I told him a secret of mine, he related to what I was going through, and then he asked me out."

"Simple as that? Oh, man would I love to be in your shoes! That hunk of loveliness, just waiting to be opened by your demise..."

"Yeah, I know..." I agreed.

"So you gonna take his offer? Date tonight?" Gwen asked, her eyes hopeful for a certain answer.

"...yes."

"WHOO!" she screamed in joy. "Tomorrow, you have to tell me everything. I mean, _everything_, that happens during that date, alright?" she asked. I nodded and smiled. "'Kay then. Gotta get to class. See ya, Sel." And she walked off, the smile never leaving her face.

I knew she cared for me, and I felt the same way for her. But I just felt like our friendship wasn't close enough for me to reveal what _truly_ went down while Bruce asked me out. That would mean telling her I'm Catwoman. And that would pose a risk if she happened to slip that secret to the wrong person. And now that Bruce knwos too, it could pose a risk to him as well. So therefore, I'll refrain from telling Gwen the complete truth for now, and hopefully I'll muster up enough trust to tell her later.

Besides, it's not like I lied to her. I simply told her the blunt truth of my perspective.

~~~~CW~~~~

In class, I simply could _not_ focus. Instead, I kept drawing all the things that could happen tonight on my date with my new boyfriend. I glanced back at Bruce, who winked at me and lightly smiled. I quietly giggled, waved at him, and then turned back to my desk. Let's face it, I was lovestruck. I was probably the most girly girl in that classroom for that whole day. Somethign about Bruce made me feel special. Cliche, I know. But it was true. He made me feel like I was on Cloud 9, no...Cloud Heaven.

Hopefully, nothing will swoop that feeling away from me.

I decided to skip the bus and walk home today, since I was in such a good mood. I breezed through the front door and sighed happily. "Hello, all the inhabited! I have arrived at my destination!" Lola turned away from the TV screen and looked at me with a suspicious face.

"What's up with you? Someone stuck some crack up your ass?" Lola retorted playfully.

"Not quite, but almost the same feeling. I'm in love, L! I'm in love! And I have my first date with him tonight! We're supposed to meet up at Brinnway Park at 8. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course I'm happy! I was beginning to think you were a lesbian, considering the fact that you haven't dated anybody for a while," she replied bluntly, and took a swig of her beer. I shook my head in annoyance, but I took it lightly. I knew she was just playing, and inside she was truly happy for me. That's just how she was.

"Need help with your outfit?" she offered. I shook my head and ran upstairs, closing the door and started removing my clothes to get ready.

_"Twinkle doo, Mr. Bat, Guess who's found your favorite cat..." _a man whispered from outside. And the man walked away, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Batman: Bruce Wayne <strong>

She showed up three minutes early to our date. That was fine though. I showed up fifteen minutes early. Eagerness was not her problem. But really it wasn't because I was eager. I just wanted everything to go...right. And so, I sat on this bench and waited for fifteen minutes, well...twelve minutes. As the last three were accompanied by my date herself.

She plotted herself right next to me.

Immediately, she took the bold step and held my hand as a greeting. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I see you arrived."

She snuggled against my arm. "You don't know how happy I am, B," she numbled, closing her eyes and smiling.

"B?"

"For Batman. And Bruce. It'll catch on."

I looked down and sighed. She gave me a questioning look. "Is there...a problem?"

"No, it's just...that's what Barbara used to call me," I answered quietly, still looking down.

She gasped and quickly removed her hand. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize...I should've known...I mean, maybe I'm going too fast...oh! I'm sorry, Bruce," she replied, closing her eyes again and looking at her hands sadly. I shook my head and laughed, taking her hand again.

"It's fine. It just brings memories, that's all."

And truly it did. I never said remembering Barbara was a bad thing. She's a good memory. In fact, I think about her all the time. But I have to move on. I told myself I was ready for a new relationship to sprout. That means I've got to open up. Get rid of the old memories and replace with new, probably better ones. Selina makes me happy. She's amazing. She's different. And she can also become insecure when someone she likes tells her something personal. Which made me happy, in a way. That meant she liked me.

I took her chin and turned her face to me gently. Her breath stopped as she exhaled.

"Selina, I know this is might be too fast for you, but...I want you to know how I feel."

She continued to stare at me. I couldn't quite tell what she was thinking, but hopefully she could tell mine.

"I...I love you."

"I love you too, Bruce," she mumbled.

"Just call me B," I reassured her. Her cheeks started to blush as she quickly looked down and lightly pushed me away playfully.

"You don't have to...Bruce." She hesitated.

"I don't want you to feel insecure in our relationship. I want us to be open. Don't let that whole Barbara thing get you down. That...that's my problem. I can handle it. Really. Don't worry about. All I want you to do is to focus on how much I love you." I brushed my hand against her cheek lightly and held it there.

She gulped. "But that's the thing, though. If I'm going to date you, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me jsut so you can make me happy. I want to help you too. If calling you B brings up bad things, then so be it. I won't call you it, no biggy."

"If I can say Barbara's name with ease...then that means I got over it awhile ago. I never said the memories don't haunt me sometimes! But I'm just saying that I've learned how to move on with someone important to me. Someone amazing, who's right in front of me."

The sides of her full, pink lips started to curve upwards. "You're amazing."

And with that, we started to lean close to each other, and soon...we were kissing.

This kiss wasn't like the kiss at the party. It wach much, _much_ better. It was more passionate. No one was around us. No bass blasting behind a bathroom door. It was just a beautiful girl who I loved a lot. And this time, I didn't have to hide how I felt. At the party I had to retain my emotions during the kiss. But this time, I can let it out.

I ran my hand through her soft, short, black hair and stopped at her cheek. Suddenly, she stuck her tongue inside my mouth, and I didn't stop her. It was warm and sweet. Her lips were soft and delicate, liek they could be broken. But her tongue was the complete opposite.

She suddenly broke it off and stood up. "I'm sorry. That was too quick and sudden. I'm probably moving too fast for you, aren't I."

"No, not at all."

She giggled, and it was the sweetest sound anyone could hear. It made me want to kiss her more. And so, I took her hand, pulled her closer, and started to kiss her again. She wrapped her hands around my neck. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to me. She moaned and caressed my cheek. Her tongue made its way inside again, and soon her hands were going down my chest. She smiled in her kiss and took my hand. She put it on her butt, and started feeling through my hair. I pulled on the bottom of her lip with my teeth lightly, teasing her to open wider. And she did. Our tongues entered inside each other's mouths again, over and over. I could never get tired of this feeling. I was itching to touch her body even more, get closer to her mentally and physically, but that would be too far for a first date. This is already too far.

And so I stopped.

She gazed in my eyes, both of us breathing hard. "That was..."

"Amazing. We should do that again sometime." She laughed, and continued to hold her close to me, my hands on her waist. She wrapped her hands around my neck and smiled playfully.

"Then why'd you stop?"

"Because I know I won't stop if I kept going. I have to hold myself down or I'll fidn myself going too far." I traced shapes around her lips. She looked down, blushing and smiling. "C'mon," I offered. "Lemme walk you home."

And so I did, and the whole we were just quiet, holding each other's hand and taking in the view. But that's all we needed to do. Because we knew just being with each other made us happy. Just holding hands makes me skip heartbeats inside. We arrived at her house too soon. It meant the date was over.

I guess my sadnes showed in my face, because she laughed and came to hug me. "I had fun. I can't wait for our next date." She gave my lips a quick peck and made her way to the front door, her hand slowly spreading farther and farther away from me. "See you tomorrow...B." I grinned and she smiled. Soon, she stepped inside, and closed the door.

I sighed, and started to make my way back to my house. My life couldn't have gotten any better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elsewhere**

Deadshot walked in, pissed off and ready to hit something, and took a seat, spitting at the floor in anger. "I found her. And I found him, too. Of all fucking people...why'd she have to go and go off with a bitch like that, eh? Pisses me off."

"Relax, relax, your helmet might explode," Poison Ivy scoffed.

"Don't be mad, just change the pad!" Harley Quinn retorted. Deadshot groaned.

"People, puh-lease! Why don't you all just SHUT UP!...and start making sense, will ya? Now, back to talking about getting rid of the Bat, and her trusted sidekick, hoo hoo!" the Joker laughed. He tapped his fingers against each other and paced the room, thinking of a plan.

"Why don't we just kill them both?" the guy asked, sighing.

"Quiet, Deadshot! No one asked you, did they?" Ivy shouted.

"It's okay, Ivy. He has a point. But he's also...WRONG!" the Joker shouted, and with that he slammed the head of an MK-14 rifle at the back of Deadshot's head. Luckily, Deadshot had his helmet on, so it didn't kill him. However, it did rattle his skull a little more than wanted.

"What the hell?" he yowled in pain, clutching the back of his head.

"No more stupid remarks," Harley informed.

"Don't you understand? It's the Cat we want! I've heard that she's now dating the Bat. If we can just get under her skin, get her pissed off to the point where she wants to reveal all of the Bat's secrets...then she might tell us just who Batman really is," Joker explained.

Ivy moaned. "But that's so boring! Can't we make it a bit more, I don't know..._exciting_?"

"That's the thing. I need all of your help to pull this plan off. You'll find it very exciting indeed!" Joker laughed.

Harley sighed in awe. "Don't you just love that man?"

Poison Ivy rolled her eyes. "_I digress_."

"And you better hope you do, because the plan starts ASAP!" Harley Quinn revealed.

"What do you mean, 'ASAP'?" Deadshot asked.

"I mean..._now_."

* * *

><p><strong>Batman: Bruce Wayne<strong>

"So this is my home," I said, opening the door for Selina. As most people do, she gasped in awe at the size and look of my house. "Yeah, I know, it's big. My parents were rich, and...before they died they left me some inheritance and a nice home planted everywhere around the U.S.," I explained.

"So much inheritance that it can allow Bruce for early retirement," Alfred said. Selina gasped again and turned towards the new sound. "My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I am Bruce Wayne's butler. I take it you are Mr. Wayne's guest?" he asked.

Selina blinked over and over, not knowing what to say. "Yeah, she is," I answered for her. "She's staying for the night."

"Lola went out somewhere. She usually doesn't come back until the afternoon the next day, so Bruce figured I should just stay...here..." Selina explained, feeling the need to. I took her hand and squeezed it lightly. We've been dating for about three months now(but it felt like three years), and she's never seen my house yet. Since I've seen hers countless times before, I thought tonight could be a chance to show her around. And I'll also be a gentleman and give her a seperate room to sleep in...if she wants to.

Alfred nodded.

"Um...do you happen to know where the bathroom is?" Selina asked, making a sheepish look with her face.

I laughed. "Upstairs, third door to the right."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a few minutes." And she ran upstairs, as if she was used to coming here. That was one good thing about her. She was adaptable. Problem arose? She's find her way through. Need a solution to an issue? She'll come up with one in about two minutes. And a good one too.

I sighed and took a seat on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Mr. Wayne," Alfred called. I turned my head to him and watched his dust off some lamps.

"Yeah?" I answered.

He simply closed his eyes and continued to dust the lamps. "Are you sure of what you're doing here?"

I sighed. "I'm positive."

"But the last incident-"

"The last incident was the past!" I replied quickly, not wanting to recall bad memories. "This...this is the present. I need to move on, Alfred. It's only healthy for me as a teenager to do so. Besides, this girl's different. She understands me. She knows who I truly am."

"Another one knows your true identity?"

"Alfred..."

"Never mind, Mr. Wayne. But I do ask you be cautious around people you associate with. You never know who they truly are under the mask."

"What are you talking about?"

Selina came downstairs, smiling. "Okay, I'm finished."

"Would you like a beverage, Ms..." Alfred started.

"Selina Kyle."

"Ms. Kyle?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks."

Alfred nodded, and left the room, as if the conversation we were having never happened. And he left my question unanswered.

Selina sat herself next to me, snuggling under my arm and watching TV. "So...you're rich, huh."

"Sel..."

"I'm just kidding," she laughed. Her laugh always made my heart leap.

"Right," I said. "I knew that."

~~~~BM~~~~

**Elsewhere**

"You'd think she'd show up by now," Ivy muttered, becoming annoyed.

"Ssh! She's coming!" Deadshot announced. Everyone hushed up and watched Angelica enter her room. She closed the door and started to remove her clothes, getting ready to take a shower. Deadshot raised his eyebrows. "Well what do you know...I get a show too."

"Nasty perv," Ivy groaned. She slapped Deadshot's arm.

Angelica hummed and took off her underwear and headed for the bathroom, her back facing the window.

"Now's our cue," Ivy mumbled.

Harley squealed. "Yes! I've been waiting for this!" And she ran up to the window and smashed her hammer against the glass. The window shattered into a million pieces as the three of them stepped inside. Angelica quickly spun around and gasped. She was about to scream, but Ivy had wrapped her body and mouth around with plant vines.

Harley laughed. "Hey, Ang!" she greeted, as if they were best friends.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, but we need to borrow your body for a while," Poison Ivy informed bluntly.

"If you stay still, this'll still hurt a lot," Deadshot stated, and he held his gun up to Angelica's face...and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle<strong>

My eyes started to droop slowly as the room started to get darker while the TV's glow became more noticable. Soon, I felt myself being carried off the couch. I opened my eyes and saw myself in Bruce's arms, being carried upstairs. I blinked. "Wha...what are you doing?"

"Taking you to your room," Bruce answered lightly.

"To our room," I replied sternly. I felt myself waking up a little more.

Bruce stopped in front of a door and opened it. "No. Your room. If you're scared of the dark, I'll turn on the lamp for you."

I held Bruce's cheek in my hand. "That's not it at all, B."

He looked down at me, blinking slowly. "I don't...I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't be hurting me," I assured as he laid me down on a large, King-sized bed in a large, king-royal room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. My head laid on the soft pillows as I gazed at him on top of me. "Please...stay."

"But...don't you want to lose your virginity to someone else?" he mumbled, looking away at a distance, his eyes empty with emotion for the first time.

I turned his face toward me. "No one better."

And he kissed me. It started out slow, and unsure, but it soon heated up very quickly. We ended up touching and feeling in places we've never been touched before. Soon enough, Bruce found his hands lifting up my shirt slowly, and I found myself unzipping his pants. I pushed my body against him closer and we undressed ourselves, our endorphins happiyl flowing through our bodies. Bruce no longer held back. He started to run his hands down my waist and up through my cleavage crack.

I slipped my hands in his pants and felt around for what I was looking for while we kissed. I groped it lightly and played with the tip, teasing it. Bruce moaned and his face became contorted. I looked at him, confused. But soon enough, he pulled out his dick and started to stick it in.

The rest was foggy but pure...pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Catwoman: Selina Kyle**

A light tap was repeatedly hitting my shoulder. "Sel," he whispered. "I need to ask you something." I sighed and turned my body to him. His face was serious, and his eyes looked like they couldn't have looked anywhere better that would've made them as happy. He gulped. "Answer this truthfully, okay?"

"Okay," I replied.

He took my hand. "If you had the chance..." he started. He looked me in the eye with his deep blue eyes. "Would you marry me?"

"AAH!" I screamed, my eyes springing open as I sat up. I looked around. I was in my own bedroom. I was sitting up in my bed, and outside was dark. When I glanced at the clock, it was still 1:30 in the morning.

I sighed with relief. "It was a dream."

Ever since I had sex with B, I couldn't stop thinking about him. But...that question he asked me in that dream seemed so real. If he did ask me that, what would I say? I knew I wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet, but I love him a lot. And I wouldn't want to crush his heart by denying him his offer. But I know Bruce. He wouldn't make such a big jump in our relationship that soon. In fact, he's taking things slower than me.

But I couldn't hold myself back that night. It was the most amazing night in my life. His touch, his kiss...his attention all directed on me and only me. It was a drug, and I was addicted. Thinking about it made me feel like a whore, but I knew what I was feeling was true.

Without thought, I grabbed my Catwoman costume, zipped it on(halfway), and headed out the door. More like window, if you ask me.

"You headin' out?" Lola asked me, searching the fridge with a phone in her hand. Lately, her work wouldn't leave her alone, and she's been going out more often. I try to ask her sometimes what is it that's making her have no time for herself, but she always tells me the same thing.

_"Don't worry about it, Sel_," she would say. But of course, I would worry about it.

Sure enough, her work called her. I nodded to her, giving her a heads-up that I would be back later on in the morning. She simply nodded and turned around, talking to her boss. I sighed and jumped out, landing on my feet.

As I climbed from roof to roof, the thought of my father popped into my mind. I don't know why, seeing as I've always hated him. I made sure to forget him all these years, and then out of nowhere, he comes right back in.

_Ten Years Ago..._

_"Daddy, please! No! Don't do this!" Selina screamed. She continued to back up into a wall and watched as her dad threw some pictures of the family on the floor. She cried as her father turned around, his eyes red from drunkenness and anger. He pointed to her. _

_"You," he said. _

_"No," Selina cried, shaking her head. She hit a corner with her back, and widened her eyes, realizing she had nowhere else to run to. _

_ "You remind me just like your mother? You know, the selfish bitch who left us to wither and die here in this hell-hole. I've always hated her. You resemble her so much," he slurred. Selina gulped, shrinking in fear in her little corner. _

_"Why don't I just let my anger out on you! You can play the mother today, nasty bitch!" With that, the father struck his hand hard against her face, causing her to scream in agony. He dragged her up from the floor and threw her on the couch. _

_"Please! Stop!" Selina cried. _

_The father removed his pants and inserted his dick inside her mouth. He started to bang it hard, enjoying the sight of his ten year old daughter crying in pain. "Can't you feel it, now, honey? How much I loved you? I loved you so much...why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave us like that?" _

_Selina just cried and cried._

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists at the tragic and traumatic memory. Even though it was ten years ago, the pain still felt so real. Yes, he never took my virginity away, but he always made sure to do much worse. It's been seven years now since that time...that same night the neighbors heard my crying, and they had called the cops. Sent him to jail. I hope he never gets back out.

I continued to just sit there on the rooftop ledge, reminiscing on family memories. How my mother had always neglected me. Or how my father would physically abuse me everyday to let his drinking anger out. After my mom got fed up with both of us, she finally left.

Hard life causes for difficult judgement of right and wrong. I see where I get it from.

~~~~CW~~~~

**Elsewhere**

"There! Now's our chance!" Harley whispered to Deadshot. Deadshot groaned. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Please. Can you talk louder? I think Mars didn't quite hear you correctly," Ivy said sarcastically. Harley started to pout and shriveled up in her own little space of her own to show her mental pain. Ivy rolled her eyes. "You got her locked on, Dead?"

"Why wouldn't I? Just who exactly do you take me for, anyway?"

"A kid in a mask who can operate a gun a_ little_ better than I can," Ivy answered. Deadshot shot her a look.

"So uh...how are we gonna follow this Catwoman again?" Harley asked.

"Easy. We go to her high school, find out her daily life, identity, her boyfriend's identity, use it to our advantage, and then give it to the Joker so he can do whatever the hell he wants with it. I'm just doing this for the money," Deadshot answered.

"High school? But how are we suppose to know how teenagers act these days?" Ivy asked.

"We're 20 year olds. I'm pretty sure we can remember from a few years back how we acted."

"_Hey_. _Some_ people didn't go to regular schools like most people did," Ivy spat back.

"That's because you're not normal."

"And just who do you take me for?" Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A girl wrapped around in plants as clothing who can talk to plants a_ little_ better than I can," Deadshot retorted. When he looked at Ivy's face, he became satisfied. "As you can see, my power is a lot better than yours."

"Hey, guys! She's leaving!" Harley mumbled nervously through her teeth. They all looked up and say Catwoman getting up. Without second thought, Deadshot aimed his gun at Catwoman, and shot it at her neck. Catwoman yelped at the pinching feeling, and touched her neck. There was a light nip on it, which caused it to slightly bleed a little. She shook her head, looked around, assumed it was a bug, and flipped up on to a roof to get home.

"Did you get it?" Ivy asked.

Deadshot checked his GPS map programmed to the tracking device planted on Catwoman, and saw the little red circle continuously moving. He grinned. "Locked and loaded. Success."

"Quick question, guys. Instead of doing all this work, couldn't we have just put it on B-Man and find out who he really is?" Harley asked, swaying in curiosity.

"Tell the Joker that. He wants to do it the hard way," Ivy replied in annoyance. "Besides, knowing,_ the B-Man_, he probably would've figured out a tracking device hit him long before he would walk away, accepting that fact. Meaning, somebody would get chewed."

"Oh...right."

"Okay, c'mon. I'm hungry and I did what I had to do for today," Deadshot announced. "I'm heading to the warehouse. Anyone wanna follow me, be my guest." And sure enough, they all followed him in spite of the fact that they had nothing else to do except terrorize idiotic bystanders that actually dare to come outside in Gotham in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle <strong>

"Your move," I told B as I moved my Knight ahead by three squares and right by one. B slowly nodded and started to think about his next move. Who would've known he would be so engrossed in a game of chess? I turned to the TV screen, which was playing local news.

"_...and just today a little girl, just seven years old, was raped by her own father and beaten until she was killed. Her father is now in custody until his trial arrangements are made," the news reporter said. "And now, here's Kris with the weather information on the upcoming week." _

I sighed. "Gotham is such an evil city sometimes...it gets personal at some moments."

"Describe: _personal_," B asked me as a statement.

I took a deep breath. "I trust you, so I feel I should tell you this. Remember that note we were passing in class? About my parents? Allow me to go further in detail. I was eight when my dad raped me." B looked at me, shocked. "Well, not real rape, but it was bad enough to be framed under the category. You see, I was never close to my parents in the first place. My mother would never acknowledge the fact that she had a family to take care of and my dad...? Well...my dad was dad. When he wasn't drunk he was beating me until his anger was out. One day he went crazy, after my mom left. I remember that night so clearly..."

B put his chess piece down and gave me a sad look full of empathy.

I shook my head and tried to smile. "But...he's in jail now. He's back where he belongs. Behind bars, where he can't hurt nobody." I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and gazed at B. "Then again, your childhood wasn't any better than mine."

B bit his bottom lip and looked down, seeming like he was trying to hold back something.

I sat up straight. "What?"

"Allow me to go in further detail too."

I widened my eyes.

"I watched them fall to their death as some serial killer killed them for their money. I was left as an orphan, and Alfred raised me. At least you had parents to beat you up or not acknowledge you. Mine were never even there to see my ninth birthday." B looked down at his hands and held them in front of him. "I always feel like I should've...I could've done something."

There was a silence between us, and all that could be heard was the TV telling some nonsensical story about a drug dealer and his prosecution. Quietly, I turned my phone on. Oh shit! I'm late!

"I have to go, B." I quickly got up and headed for the door.

B's head snapped upward. "Where you going?"

"I promised Lola I'd help her out today with cleaning the apartment before her boss gets back. I'm sorry about this..."

"So soon?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. Don't go just yet." He took my hand and turned me around, giving me eye contact.

"B... I'm gonna..."

"Then be late." And he pushed me against the wall and began to kiss me. Hard. Out of nowhere, it was like his hormones had kicked up and he just had to let them out. He pushed his body close to mine, so close a piece of paper could be held between us and it wouldn't fall. In fact, it would crumble.

"B," I gasped when he broke apart. He instantly grabbed me and put me down on the couch. He crawled over me, giving me a view of his hovering, smirking, face over mine. That boyish smirk of his just turned me on in the moment.

"I...I felt like you were distancing yourself from me," he explained his actions. He ran his hand down my side, making little circles as he went down. "And... I want you to know that we can do anything, _anything_...without holding back. Even love-making."

I grinned. "B...when did you get this..._sexy_?"

"Since I felt like I wasn't doing a good job."

"Good job?"

"Yeah, like you've had better. Well, I'm gonna show you another personal side of myself, _baby_."

I gasped as Bruce slammed his lips down hard on mine, causing me to moan. He gently pulled my bottom lip outward, asking me to open up, and I happily did. Instantly, our tongues were tasting each other. Bruce, without hesitation, started to remove my shirt. His mouth hovered over my breasts, and he looked up at me with a light smirk, asking me for permission. I bit my bottom lip and smiled.

In seconds, the bra came off.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. Are we really gonna watch them have sex?" Deadshot asked.

"It might be the true identity of Batman she's doing it with."

"Who knows? What if she's cheating? The only way we'll know is if the guy wears a fucking, 'I'm Batman!' sign! No way in hell am I gonna watch real life porn."

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Ivy scoffed. Deadshot flipped her the finger. Ivy laughed. "Relax. We'll never know until we check. What if she calls out the name Batman while they're having it? Then that'll mean that its batman she's fucking."

Deadshot groaned.

"It's not a choice. Now come help me zoom in to the window."

My legs wrapped around Bruce as he inserted it inside me in and out. I gasped as my back arched in pleasure. "Bruce! Ah!" He started to kiss me again. When it was time, he ejected inside me. Our naked bodies instantly collapsed against each other.

Bruce rested his forehead against mine. "Selina," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, B." I wrapped my arms around him.

He widened his eyes all of a sudden. "I think...I have the feeling we're being watched." His head looked around, his eyes changing from love to suspicion. I hated it. I rolled my eyes and turned his face towards me.

"Let's focus on us, for now."

"But..."

"If they wanna watch us have sex, then they can watch us have sex."

"Something's just not right."

I pulled him into another kiss, and he instantly fell back in the moment. His mouth trailed down from my mouth to my neck. I took in a deep breath as he pecked light kisses on the sensitive parts of my neck. He trailed back to my ear, and started to kiss it. It gave me shivers. I loved it.

He stopped again, his brows furrowing. "That feeling...I'm sorry, Sel. But I have to check somewhere. Maybe...maybe it's something going on in Gotham? I should probably go check it out..."

"No, B. Just this once, how about you be my Batman." I ran my hand down his lean chest. Bruce lightly laughed.

"And you?"

I looked to the side, guiltily. "Gotham doesn't need a Catwoman. All I do is add to the turmoil."

"Which is why you've stopped," Bruce soothed, taking my hand and linking it with mine. I giggled as his playful flirting. He was so amazing sometimes. I know he still had his duties at the city's superhero to attend to, but it would be nice if he could put me first sometimes. After all, these past couple of weeks, he's always out being Batman.

_"Sorry, Sel. Some other time, okay?" _he would tell me when I call him. Being with him right now was a step.

He sat up, slapping his head against his forehead. "I just realized, you still have to help Lola, don't you."

I sighed. "Oh right." I got up and reached for my clothes, starting to slip it on.

Bruce sighed along with me. "You're mad at me, aren't you."

"Not mad...just...annoyed. A little. You know, lately you've been drifting from me. I don't want to hog your man-time from you, but...it'd be nice if we could spend more time together, ya know?" I answered. He looked down.

"I'm sorry. There's just...stuff going on right now that I have to handle."

"It's...it's fine." I zipped up my jacket and grabbed my purse. "You do what you have to do." He gave me a look that gave off a "not believing it" kind of vibe. I laughed lightly and flashed him a convincing smile. "Really. I don't mind. I'm not mad at you."

Bruce slowly nodded, looking at the ground. "I'll try to make it up to you. I promise. I really do love you."

"I know." I kissed his cheek. "I love you to. Bye, Bruce."

"It's B," he said playfully.

I smiled. "Bye..._B_." And with that, I left his house, closing the front door. I sneaked a glance at his window while I was walking home. He rubbed his hand over his face and sat on his couch, looking pissed at something. I sighed and kept walking.

I quietly opened the door to our apartment and turned on the lights. the first thing I saw was Lola, passed out on the ground, with a bunch of empty bottles of beer next to her. "Lola...?" I called to her calmly.

She slowly sat up and opened her eyes, her eyes a deep pink, something that happened to her when she drank and cried at the same time. "So where the fuck were you, huh" she asked. "Leaving me out to_ fucking_ dry, _do you know what just happened to me?_"

I blinked, stepping back as she got up and started walking towards me.

"I just lost my fucking job. He came here to fire me, and the mess that hibernates in this apartment just justified his reasons! He was going to give me a second chance, he told me! But you know what? He said after the 'nastiness' of this place he saw, he realized how_ dirty_ and _disorganized_ I was, and that I needed a long break from 'Wall Street'. Don't you get it, Selina?_ I'M JOBLESS!_ that means we're_ broke_! And if I don't find a way to pay off this house's bills in the next six months, we're gonna be screwed. We'll have to live out on the streets..."

I let out a shaky breath. "Just relax, we can find a way to pay off the bills-"

"Relax? Just_ relax_? Are you fucking _kidding me_? And just how are we gonna find $2,000 in just six months without a job, huh? What're we gonna do, sell our_ backside_ to nasty men?"

I looked down and started to cry. "I'm sorry. This was all my fault. I...I should've came home. But instead...instead I...I'm so sorry, Lola!" I buried my face in the palm of my hands. Lola shook her head and embraced me in a tight hug.

"That's not true, Sel," she said, her voice getting softer. "This is my fault. You were just going to help me, not do it for me. I was being a lazy ass and I got what I deserved. You just worry about yourself, and I'll find a way to get through this, okay?"

I sniffed. "But...Lola..."

"I got this, Sel. Okay? Promise me you won't stress yourself over this," she begged me, wiping my tears away with her thumb. I nodded and lightly smiled. She grinned. "This place was a hellhole anyway. I was meaning to move in the first place," she said playfully, trying to make light of the situation, but in truth, we both knew that we were scared of what was going to happen to us.

~~~~CW~~~~

**Elsewhere**

"Mistah J! Guess what we found out?" Harley called out, excited to give the news to her boy.

"Ahem, more like,_ we_ found while _you_ slept like the ass you are on the grass right in front of us," Deadshot grumbled, annoyed at Harley's hyper behavior. But Harley ignored his comment, and continued with what she was trying to say.

"Guess who the B-Man truly is?" Harley whispered, trying to build tension. "Just guess!"

"Ah, Harley! I don't have time for this!" the Joker shouted, pushing Harley away from him, making her fall on the ground on her bottom. She rubbed her head and started to pout, feeling sad that the Joker didn't have time for her.

"You'd think she'd get the idea he doesn't want her but nope. Psychos never get ideas," Ivy muttered.

"Not this one," Deadshot agreed.

The Joker rubbed his hands together, eager to hear the results they all brought back form their mission. "Well?" he asked. "What do ya got? And no stupid crap, or you'll get the boot from my buddy Bane over here." He pointed to the insane guy chained up in a corner, his eyes boiling red and his body swollen with muscles, seeming like he was ready to kill his own mother...if he didn't already.

"The Batman that everyone fears and loves is actually a mere 18 year old teenager who's having affairs with another chick. His name? None other than Bruce Wayne," Ivy informed. She rolled her eyes. "To think an 18 year old could cause so much drama. And it seems like he's having issues with his girlfriend Selina too."

"Selina?" Harley asked.

"Catwoman."

Joker laughed hysterically in happiness and jumped up from his chair. "Wonderful! This is fabulous! The Bat is actually a teenager named Bruce Wayne! This makes it so much easier to know what makes him tick."

"Wait. But I thought we were after Catwoman!" Harley asked in confusion.

"No no no! it's not Catwoman we're after! We're just using her to get to Batman!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Now that we know this, our true plan can kick in to action. Bring out the Angelica clone suit!" the Joker called out. A machine pulled out the fitted mechanical suit designed by none other than the actual Angelica body itself.

"Everybody?" Joker stated. "I believe Halloween is going to start a little... _earlier_ this year than usual...ha ha ha ha...HA HA HA HAAAA!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: There is a poll up on my bio on my profile. Answer it and you'll get the chance to depict the ending of this very story! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Poison Ivy: Pamela Lillian Isley<strong>

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I mumbled into an earpiece behind my right ear, being covered by my hair. "Why can't Harley do this or something?"

"Harley doesn't have the powers we need to accomplish this. Now be a good girl, and do as your told..._Angelica_," Deadshot replied. I groaned in annoyance at his sarcasm and proceeded toward the high school. I watched as many teenagers began to act immature about tiny things, girls cry about little stuff, and boys become ridiculously obnoxious. I gasped at the dying plants in front of the school.

"How could they?" I cried, covering my mouth at the horror of the dead rose.

"Are you..." Deadshot muttered.

"Don't worry, my precious babies, I'll fix you. I'll reunite you to your health!" And with that, I touched the tips of each flower, and they bloomed back to their beautiful youth. Humans. They're so despicable, deliberately ignoring plants in need. I hate them all.

"Can you please focus on the damn mission?" Deadshot shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked in sarcastic confusion. I started to hear some movements in the ear piece, followed by grunts, and loud banging.

"Harley...! Don't...break...QUIT IT!"

And we disconnected.

I sighed and walked inside, observing my new surroundings. I wasn't use to this modern-day school design. I was so used to being isolated in my room with my private tutor doing my private studies...I've never had the chance to expose myself to the true networks of teen life.

And then...as if on cue, I find Bruce. By himself. Trying to open him locker. Something seemed to be bothering him, part of the reason why he was struggling to remember the locker code. I have to use this time that he has alone. Before that Catwoman girl shows up, or it'll be ten times harder to get him alone again.

I tried to walk towards him in the most seductive way possible, attracting every boy's attention in the school except him. So loyal. It's makes me want to throw up every possible carbon dioxide poisoning I still have inside me to the point where I'm no longer immune by it.

I walked up to him with a confident smirk on my face. "Need help?"

No answer.

_Remember, Pam. Confidence. Sexiness. Boost up your aura. _

I blinked repeatedly as I took a deep breath, and started to smirk again. My heart started to beat fast at my nervousness. I'm always oozing with confidence when I'm facing the Batman at night, fighting him on, protecting my plants. And yet, outside of his costume, I have trouble just trying to remember my name. I tried to hold my sexy appeal and continued to push on.

"Here. Allow me."

I gently pushed his hand away and started to open his locker. He just stood and watched, not once stopping me. Soon, the lock clicked open. I took it out and handed it to him, looking directly in his eyes for a reaction. But pure poker face.

"How do you know my locker code?" he asked me bluntly.

That stopped me. _What the hell am I supposed to say? _

"Come on, Ivy. Think. This isn't going so well," Deadshot tried to say to me through a light disturbance in the wireless connection of my ear piece. I merely scratched my ear in reply to his advice. I wanted to ask him what to say but I can't. That would be too suspicious to say out loud.

After my long train of thought, I opened my mouth... but no words came out.

He shrugged. "Whatever." And he opened his locker, dismissing me right then and there.

I bit my bottom lip. "Uhh..."

"Uhh?" Deadshot retorted. "That's all you got? _Uhh?_"

I sighed. "Alright, truth is Blu-Bruce," I stuttered, almost mistaking his name. "I heard some pretty weird things about you. I'd like to talk to you in private. You know, see if any of them are true... stop the rumors and whatnot before it's too late."

He closed his locker shut. "Out of all people, why would you care about some simple rumor about me?"

I blinked at the sudden tone of annoyance in his voice. Already he was shooing me away. Not that easily. All I wanted to do was use my powers and mentally manipulate this man into doing my every command. But I knew I couldn't. At least... not yet. Not in broad public daylight.

I slammed my foot on the ground and gave him a hard stare, never removing eye contact. He started to grow a little intimidated, often breaking eye contact by looking around. I pointed my finger at my chest.

"Why? Because I care about you, Bruce. I really do. And I know how these kids are around you. They hate you, they're jealous of you! All they want to do is see you fall. Is it bad that I'm just one of the few students here that actually aren't interested in seeing a man like you crumble into the pressures of school life? Is that too hard to believe? Are you just going to shun me out like you do to everyone else? Even Selina now?" I explained, being sure to put a lot of emotion.

He widened his eyes and looked down.

"Nice one. I think that got him," Deadshot whispered in my ear. I tried to hide my smile of success.

"Sel...Selina feels like I'm shunning her out?" he mumbled quietly.

"Oh she basically hates you! She's been running around the school, telling everyone how much of a jerk you are. She even brags about knowing a deep dark secret about you that nobody knows about. She says she'll tell everyone in time. You see, Bruce? She doesn't care about you but I..." I stated, walking closer to him. I could tell I've already broke the stranger barrier with him because I was able to take his hand in mine. His face was full of deep regret and sadness. But I didn't feel bad at all. This is the same man that hurt my babies in my lab. The same man that sent to me to that rigid asylum that I don't belong in. He deserves every bit of thsi that's coming to him.

"I do. Give me a chance. Let me say what I have to say," I finished to him softly. He looked up at me.

"Angelica, I..."

_Angelica? Oh right. Almost forgot. _

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm listening."

I smiled. "Let's go somewhere more private, you know, where we can really talk. Like the janitor's closet." We both started to walk towards there when I noticed Gwen walking up to her locker. I remember learning how she was Selina's so-called "friend." I quickly walked up to her.

"Gwen, girl?"

She looked at me and grimaced. "What the fuck? You're talking to me? What's the catch?"

"Just wanted to tell you to leave a message to Selina that Bruce and I will be in the janitor's closet, chatting it up about some personal things. If she ever asks where he is, just let her know, okay?" I flashed her a smile.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "You're a bitch."

"Alright then, I see you got it." And I walked up, trying to catch up to Bruce, who didn't even realize my missing presence for the past two minutes. I stepped in front of him and opened the door. "In here." He cooperatively walked in. I closed the door.

"Alright we have a monitor on Selina. You have about four minutes before she confronts Gwen. Make it snappy," Deadshot informed. I gulped and walked over to Bruce. I brushed my hand on his cheek, but he quickly pushed it away and backed up.

"What the hell? You said you needed to tell me something, not try to get in my pants!" he shouted.

"I...I am. I'm trying to make this a lot easier for you to understand," I said. I looked around for a source of power. I felt like I was getting weaker. MUCH weaker. I felt a breath of relief in my mind once I saw the two green plants resting in a pot waiting to be planted outside of the school. I walked over to it and touched it, feeling its power enter me. I felt like I was in control again.

"Easier to understand what exactly? You know, I shouldn't really have done this. I feel guilty. Maybe I should just talk to Sel about this-"

"You can't leave," I shouted, quickly turning to him, my eyes glowing a yellow. I grinned. "At least, not yet."

He looked confused. "Angelica..."

"You don't have a choice. I know who you are, _Batman_."

He gasped and reached for the doorknob, but I extended my hands toward it, causing the plants to extend to it and block its path. He gasped, backing up. "Of course..." he mumbled. He turned to me. "How do you know, Ivy?" he asked, not even bothering to deny it.

"Gwen told Selina where you're located. You have about two minutes left before she enters the room. Hurry!" Deadshot alarmed.

"I don't have time for useless explanations. What you really want to do is fear for your life," I answered, slowly melting the fake Angelica body and revealing my true, green self. He gasped and tried to fight me, but my beautiful plants held his wrists down from laying a finger on me. I brushed my fingers under his chin. "You are handsome. Let's see how good you kiss."

He gasped as I placed my lips against his, and instantly I felt his body falling into submission from my toxic poisons. He was under my control now.

"Ivy, your body! She's coming!" Deadshot shouted.

I morphed back into Angelica, causing the plants to go back to their original form, releasing Bruce. However he didn't stop kissing me. He couldn't. Not unless I told him to stop, which I didn't. Not until my favorite guest decides to show up.

"3, 2, and..." Deadshot counted.

The janitor door opened, Selina waltzing in. "Bruce, Gwen told me you would be here. What are you doing in a janitor's-" Selina immediately dropped all of her stuff and gasped at the sight: Bruce holding me close toward him and me purely enjoying it all. I broke off of him, ignoring his longing gaze for more. I turned to Selina and pretended to look shocked.

"Oh! Selina! I... wow, such a short notice. I didn't know you would be here! I am so sorry you have to see this!" I looked at Selina, watching as tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh? What's this? Tears? You can't possibly be crying over the truth, can you? Didn't you know this affair has been going on for a while?"

She pursed her lips. "Bruce...you've been cheating on me?"

Bruce's eyes twitched for a moment. The spell was weakening. I groaned. Not yet...

"Is this what you've been spending all your free time on? Sucking _face_ with _Angelica?_" she shouted to him. Bruce started to blink, his eyes going from black to blue and back, over and over. She widened her eyes.

"Well then I think it's best you know that Bruce has secretly been dating me for a while. He told me that he loves me and that as soon as he gets rid of you... he'd come to me. We've even made love _so_ many times. How can you not realize it?" I dragged her away from him and made her face me. The pain in her face, it was so mournful. What a sham. Catwoman? More like Pussygirl.

Bruce winced and put his hand on his forehead. "What..." he grunted. I gasped.

"I think it's best you leave. Now," I shouted to Selina.

Bruce looked up and immediately snapped back to normal. "Selina, wait!"

I pushed her out of the room and slammed the door shut, locking it. I turned to Bruce and melted the Angelica suit again, this time permanently. "I have nothing to hide, Batman. Now if you don't squirm and cooperate, this will go as planned. But if you don't, I might just have to _accidentally_ kill you, and the Joker wouldn't want that now, would he."

My plants enveloped his body, raising him off the ground and into the air. He squirmed, ignoring my commands. "You're working for the Joker? I would have never thought that someone as independent as you would have to lower themselves into working for a lunatic," Bruce scoffed. I screeched in anger and my plants started to squeeze him tighter. He grunted, his face started to turn red and his eye color fading from the poisons entering his body.

"You shut you! You don't control me! I have my own demands I wish to fulfill, and it's none your damn business to know what it is!" I shouted, watching as my plants started to choke the life out of him.

"Ivy, stop! The Joker doesn't want Batman dead! You're killing him!"

I cried out loud and ripped off the ear piece, stepping on it on the floor. My eyes glowed yellow and I let my toxins take over me. How dare he. Mock my intentions, my motives. He has no idea. It's like he's mocking me! My plants! My children!

Bruce finally gave out and became unconscious, becoming limp in my plants' arms. "Release him," I told them, and they put him down. I took some deep breaths, trying to control myself. I have to keep calm. If I'm not careful, my poisons can get the best of me and make me lose control of myself!

"Children, if you could please..." I asked. In obedience they caved a giant hole in the ceiling, passing the remaining two floors and finally breaking through the roof. They picked up Bruce and started to carry him up there. Calmly, I hopped onto one of the plant's extending arms and let myself be carried upward to daylight. I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Yes. This is what I need.

Power instantly filled me from the many exotic pieces of nature sitting outside in Gotham. I took it all in, becoming stronger. I observed the empty school entrance and streets in contempt, and finally made my way to the madman's lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle<strong>

Everything I thought he was, taken for granted. He's not who he says he is. Probably never was. And probably never will.

"That even bigger son-of-a-mother-fucker! Why didn't I catch this before? Oh MAN I just want to break that boy's goddamn neck and see him suffer..." Gwen muttered to herself. I dryly laughed.

"Thanks you for caring, but... I think I got this on my own."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't get my own share of revenge either."

"I don't want anything to do with that guy. Nothing. I'm just gonna try to erase him from my life, and hopefully be able to move on. You learn from your mistakes. I've learned from mine." But the thing is, it wasn't that easy. We both knew secrets about each other that no one can ever know. Getting over each other, moving on and ignoring one another... that wouldn't work out. Someone's gonna get mad. And someone's gonna be found out.

But I know it won't be me.

"Well, see ya, Sel. Take it easy, alright?" Gwen warned me. I smiled at her warning of caution and started to walk home. Alone time, that's all I needed. No. I needed to consult someone about this. Someone I can really share my all to: Lola.

I couldn't wait to get home so I can cry in her arms and tell her everything that had happened to me... all in one day. It was too much for a girl to handle. I couldn't take it all in without weeping it out to someone I know and love. And so, when I reached my apartment, the tears already started falling.

"Lola, guess-" I stopped in mid-sentence and observed the scene in front of me.

It was an unconscious, bleeding Lola on the floor, holding a Batman cap and a note on top of her chest.

_Oh my sweet and so precious cat_

_I killed Lola, your favorite Bat..._

_If you wish to find me, please be aware_

_I now reside in the Joker's lair. _

I hate him.

I took a shaky, deep breath through my tears, which were making it hard to read the note. "I hate you...I hate you so much."

I put the note down and attempted to carry Lola over my shoulder. After a couple minutes of trying and failing, I finally succeeded. I made my way to the front door, her weight slowing me down. When I reached for the knob, it opened by itself, and revealed a handsome-looking man with black hair and blue eyes. He didn't really look threatening though... so instead I just backed away from him.

"Lola's not dead, Selina," he said.

I grunted and adjusted Lola's position on my shoulders. "How do you know my name?" I shouted.

He still spoke calmly. "Lola's not dead," he repeated. "Yet." He started to walk toward me. I backed up in fear, but instead he brushed his hand on my cheek. I grimaced and turned away from him. "I see, you're still heartbroken," he noticed.

"Who are you...?" I mumbled, a little more contained this time. If this man truly means what he says, then I could still have a chance of saving Lola instead of talking to this complete stranger.

"That's not of importance. However, I'm sure you want to know how to help Lola, and even better, find the Batman."

"..."

"Lola was shot down trying to defend herself. But not to a fatal degree. Just to keep her down. However, she does have an internal bomb planted inside her that will go off if the Joker doesn't deactivate it with his code."

"Who's the Joker?" I spat. Enough with all this nonsense. I just need to find Lola a hospital.

"The man you're looking for," he answered. He turned to me, revealing those blue eyes again. "If you want to know who to point fingers to, it's the Batman. He was controlling the Joker until he would follow the Bat's commands. Hence, this happened."

I turned my head to my left shoulder, looking at Lola's head.

"We still have time. I'll take Lola to a safe place, while you go to this address to stop the Batman. He's on a rampage. He's aiming for Gwendolyn next." He reached for me, but I quickly backed away again.

"And just why should I trust you?"

He sighed. "My name is Floyd Lawton. I mean no harm and I just wish to help you."

"Why would you want to help me, when I don't even know you... Floyd?"

He turned around, narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "Everyone tends to hate Batman one time or another. And in this case, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." He turned back toward me, holding eyes that had genuine hope in them. "Do you trust me, Selina?"

"..."

He slowly walked toward me and stopped right in front of me, kissing distance between our faces. "Do you trust me," he asked, this time quieter than before. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was in too much awe to say anything else. Maybe he really does want to help me. Just this once, I'll put my barrier down and trust this man to save Lola.

I handed her over to him.

He nodded and took her in his arms. "Quick, here's the address." He shifted Lola onto his shoulder to free his hand and handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and took it in my head. I watched as he started to walk out.

"W-wait," I said.

He turned to me. "Yes?"

"...thank you."

He stared at me, and then turned around and walked away. But I knew he acknowledged it. Once he was gone, I closed the front door and ran upstairs to my room. Closing and locking the door, I opened my closet and revealed a dusting, Catwoman costume, waiting to be revived on her owner's body. I pursed my lips.

You will pay Batman. Just like I promised before.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere <strong>

"Wow... you were able to manipulate her that easily? That's skill, my shooting friend," Ivy cooed. She crossed her arms and started to pace the room. "Finally, I've awaited the day Batman will live to see his end, by his favorite cat too! Oh, all the screaming from the Joker was worth it." Her eyes glowed yellow in satisfaction.

"You sound like the Joker now," Deadshot mumbled.

"What? Oh, please. No one can sound as crazy as him besides Queen Quinn. Besides, seeing Batman get killed by What's-Her-Face tends to get me a little crazy. On edge, even. But you... I thought you felt the same."

"I do...about Batman..." he muttered.

Ivy widened her eyes. "Wait, you mean Catwoman?"

"..."

"What's going on? You can't mean that-"h

"Bravo. You've achieved greatness, everyone. Time to take five...seconds. Now back to the situation, hee hee hee..." the Joker cooed, walking in slowly with Harley bounching around him all happily. His face walked under the light, showing a showcase of scars, wrinkles, and a lifetime of craziness. "Now..." he asked. "Where's the Bat?"

"Locked up, Mr. J. He's ready for death from Ms. Kitty Kat," Harley exclaimed all proudly, even though she really didn't do anything.

"What?" he cried. "And who's responsible?"

"Why only Ms. Plant Lady!"

"It's _Poison Ivy_..." she groaned.

The Joker threw a grenade at Ivy, but she was too fast. She wrapped a vine around the doorknob to the room and pulled herself there right before the bomb exploded. She angrily turned to the Joker, her eyes burning yellow in rage. "How _dare_ you try to kill me!"

"No one kills the Bat except me! You got that! No one!" the Joker shouted crazily with a wacky grin on his face.

Ivy gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"Lola's in the tank. Ready to be activated when you are," Deadshot said bluntly.

"Perfect. And when Catwoman tries to kill Batman- BANG! She'll lose the remainder of her lives left faster than she could realize what happened." He turned away. "I'm done here." And of course, Harley followed him like a lost puppy.

"Do you..." Deadshot started. "Do you think this is the right thing to do... to Catwoman, I mean..."

"Are you kidding me? I've been wanting to kill Batman for years. I'll do whatever it takes to fulfill it." And Ivy sashayed away casually, as if she does it every day without effort or realization.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Before I begin the story(yes, I know you all just want to find out what happens next. In fact, you might scroll past this but...), but I want to say something. **

**SO PLEASE DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS!**

**I just want to thank everyone for reviewing this story. I appreciate it a lot, and I do make sure I read them all, take it to heart, and apply it to my story. So thanks for supporting.**

**Just wanna do a quick shout out to Sokka2Me and Avantagamos for giving me advice. As I've read in the reviews, I see you've noticed that I applied your words of wisdom. I'm glad you like it. :)**

**Flames are appreciated, as I see it as constructive critism. And of course, please update reviews are encouraged as well, as they bring a smile to my face that people actually wanna read my stories. My crappy...crappy...stories. **

**But anyway, thank you to all the people who took the time to read this little thank you message. Now you can go ahead and get what you've came for. :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle<strong>

_Click, click, click, click..._

The sounds of my heels clanking against the concrete streets of Gotham, running as fast as I could to my destination, boomed loudly in my head. In truth, it wasn't quiet right now. It was seven pm, and a couple of people were still roaming the streets, talking, hanging out with people, giving me dirty looks as I ran past them. But I didn't care. I had more important people to worry about.

_Oh Lola... please don't die on me... _

If I ever find out that Floyd guy was lying to me, I don't know what I'll do. I don't even know what I'll become after tonight. It all depends on the outcome. But I do know one thing.

Batman is going to get screwed over.

Badly.

By yours truly.

I pulled myself up and over a balcony lever, and eased a stolen credit card in between the back door. It latched open with ease. Without second thought, I walked in, looking around for my person-of-interest. I widened my eyes.

"Gwen!"

She screamed. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Sel!"

She gave me a look someone would give a serial killer.

"I'll explain everything later. But right now, you _have_ to come with me!"

"..."

"They're coming for you...he's coming for you! If you don't want to die, you have to come with me! Like..._now_," I explained. She raised her eyebrow, pending if she should come with me or not.

I sighed and started to lift up my goggles. "I really didn't want to do this..."

She gasped. And smiled. Then frowned. Then gasped again. "_Selina_?"

"Why do you sound in shock? I just told you who I was a minute ago!"

"Yeah, but I didn't believe you! Why would I believe a stranger? Enough of that. How did you get in here? Why do you need me? And why are you in that incredibly sexy cat costume?" she asked me. She gasped. "Wait. You mean... _you're Catwoman_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I am the fierce feline that roams the concrete jungles of the night. I am..._Catwoman_." I finished the last word with an annoyed sigh, as if I've repeated the same thing over and over today.

She grinned. "This is too cool! How come you've never told me this?"

"Not now, Gwen. Later! We really need to get out of here, quick. Any minute now some guy called the Joker should be coming here to kill you."

"Kill me? But what did I ever do to the Joker? Wait...who's the Joker?"

"Like I said, I'll explain everything later. But we have to get a move on! Bruce-" I stopped myself. No matter how mad I was, I wouldn't like it if he revealed who I was to random people. I won't do the same. "Batman has the Joker strapped under his commands. I've gotta stop him, but first I have to make sure you're safe."

Gwen quickly got up from her couch and started to run upstairs. "Alright. Just give me a minute to put some actual clothes on." Considering the fact that she only had on a bra and thong on, I wasn't going to argue with that.

_Beep._

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around. What the hell was that?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I looked around, starting to become scared. Suddenly, a note fell out of the couch, with a Batman symbol painted onto it. I stared at it for a couple seconds, contemplating if I should read it. Soon after, I picked it up anyways.

_Oops, did I forget to mention?_

_I'm exploding this place from all dimensions!_

_By the time you've read this, you've only got..._

_30 seconds till this place gets hot! _

On it showed an arrow pointing to my thumb. I lifted it, and under it revealed a string, connecting to a detonator, sitting on a counter, which I had activated by pulling the note up, bringing the string along with it. I paused for a moment, thinking of what just happened.

_Beep beep beep beep..._

I widened my eyes. "GWEN! TAKE WHATEVER YOU HAVE AND COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW! THIS PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE IN 15 SECONDS!"

"What?" she replied.

I leaped up the stairs, four steps at a time, and pulled her out of the room, only a tank top on, her pants in her hands.

"Hey! What're you-"

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep..._

"No time!" I shouted. But before I reached the doorknob, there was a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>Batman: Bruce Wayne<strong>

If she could forgive me for bringing this on her... oh, why did I do this? Why would I put her in the same situation as Barbara? I know why. It's because I'm a stupid idiot. I was selfish. I only cared about my own personal feelings, and no one else's. You would think experience would fix me up. Set me on the right track. But no. It's landed me here, tied up to a piece of hanging(and gradually breaking) string from the ceiling, hanging over a vat of toxic poisons that will instantly melt my skin and tissue away as soon as I step foot in it.

I deserve it all.

There gonna kill Catwoman. There gonna kill Selina.

Selina...why...

What did she ever do wrong? Is it that she knew too much? Is it to get to my emotions so I become unstable?

I can't let her die. I won't let her die. If she does... then I'm a failure of a hero. I'd rather just drop into this vat and end it all quickly and with dignity. She can't go too. Not again. Not her.

Poison Ivy waltzed in along with Harley Quinn. She stood in front of me with narrowed eyes, examining my every move and facial expression, which was nothing but grief.

"We got some leaked information from your cat-girl," Ivy stated bluntly. "Told us your name was Bruce Wayne. Is that right, Bruce? Are you Bruce Wayne? Or did we get the wrong guy?"

"..."

"Well? I want an answer! Or I'll make you suffer and kill her in front of you."

"I'm... Bruce Wayne."

Harley Quinn laughed. "Not so big and strong now, are ya B-Man?" she scoffed.

Ivy shook her head and smirked, amused by my answer. "Why didn't you lie? Why didn't you attempt to be a different person to save your life like a regular person would? You're being so boring to work with! I expected screaming, squirming, pain... not this."

"There's no life without Catwoman..." I mumbled, closing my eyes and letting my head droop downward.

"How cute..." Poison Ivy mocked, her voice flat. She started to walk away, Harley following close behind her like a lapdog. "Well just know that the bomb just went off. They're now officially presumed, _dead_, at all costs. Say your prayers so she can maybe get a chance to reach heaven." And the door closed behind her.

And hell.

I can't say I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle<strong>

I heard a quiet, familiar voice in the pitch black darkness all around me. It was calling my name, for me to wake up. But wake up from what? Wasn't I already dead? Could it be? Death doesn't even want me? Am I that worthless to even be in hell?

_"Sel...Sel...Sel, come on! Get up!" _

Wait a minute. That voice sounded a lot like...

The voice faded into reality. "Sel SEL! Come ON! Don't you do this to me!"

My eyes slowly opened, revealing Gwen's face hovering over my vision. The left side of her face was bleeding, and her right arm was slashed open by something, and bleeding badly. But still, she managed to give me a smile. "You're not dead."

i closed my eyes again and moaned. "What...what happened." I said it as more of a statement rather than a question.

"You saved me from a bomb. And now my apartment and some other people's is on fire and just about ready to fall apart, but who gives a shit? It's not like I had anything valuable in there, and probably the same for the neighbors as well. I'm just happy you're alright, Sel."

I winced as I slowly sat myself up, clutching my head after the rush that immediately came to my head. "Where are we now?"

She looked back, revealing a burning building, a couple of news crew, and some fire fighters and their police assisting them. She looked back at me. "I managed to pull us a safe distance away from the scene so you can heal up in peace. Besides... I figured you weren't exactly... friends with the cops."

And right she was. But that didn't matter either.

"There's no time to heal. We have to get out of here, and fast. Batman assumed we would die from that bomb. Who knows what'll happen if he finds out that we're still alive?"

Gwen sighed and sat next to me. "But your leg is cut open, and you might've sprained your ankle the way you fell after that whoosh of heat came to us."

I remember now. I had pushed Gwen in front of me so she can fall on my weight to break her fall.

I tried to stand up, but felt the sharp pins of pain on my ankle pull me back down to the ground very quickly. Gwen gasped and rushed to my aid, but I gently pushed her away. I took a couple of deep breaths, and then extended my arm out to Gwen. "Quick..." I managed to say. "Hand me something to wrap my wound with."

Without thought, she immediately ripped off the portion of her tank that covered her midriff and lower back and handed it to me, nothing but worry in her eyes. I had to show her I was fine, as much as I wanted to cry out in pain.

Very tightly, I wrapped her piece of her tank around my cut on my leg, and pulled hard as I tied it closed. "That should stop the bleeding. My ankle's gonna slow us down, but we probably still have enough time to escape. Not a hotel, but... maybe an abandoned house or something?"

"Escape from what, Sel? I haven't seen anything come and try to attack us for the whole 20 minutes you were knocked out. We should call the police if you really feel threatened, or maybe call-"

"_Gwen!_" I shouted.

She shut up and looked down. I immediately felt regret and the harshness that was in my voice.

"Gwen," I said more softly. "The police are not an option. You think Batman didn't know we could do that? If we do, there's obviously something up his sleeve. Who knows, he might've tapped into every available phone in Gotham, and planted a bomb in every phone booth. Even though it may seem like nothing is after us, you're just going to have to trust me on this. Turns out, I know too much about Batman, and now he wants me out of the game... permanently. And he's taking whoever he can to make me surrender down with me as well, including you. Now, if you cooperate and just listen to what I say, we might be able to walk out of this night alive. Do you want to believe me or go call the cops down there?"

She looked back again. "I'll...I trust you."

I smiled. "Alright, now help me get up."

In a matter of minutes full of struggling, she finally propped me up onto her shoulder.

A gun immediately pointed to my head and clicked, ready to release a bullet with just a pull of the trigger. I looked up only to see Floyd, his face full of anger and sadness, both emotions fighting with each other madly to see which emotion would influence his next move.

Gwen gasped. "Hey! You-"

The gun immediately moved to her head.

I snapped. "This is me you have a problem with, and me alone! You keep her out of it or so help me, you're coming down to hell with me!"

He pointed the gun to me, this time his hand shaking. "Why?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears. "Why couldn't you make it easier for you, and submit to the bomb? Why did you have to escape so badly? why did you have to make this harder for me? You do realize that because you didn't die, now I have to _fucking kill you,_" nudging the gun's head against my forehead per syllable of those last words. Those last three words shook with pain.

I tried to wince in pain of the gun's head, and instead narrowed my eyes, trying not to feel for him. "Isn't that what you wanted to do all your life?"

He widened his eyes, and then gritted his teeth. "All I wanted to do was help you. I even gave you a chance to escape. I was suppose to kill you along with Lola back at your place, but I didn't. I gave you a chance to say goodbye to your friend. Your _only_ friend. I stalled Lola's life for you: she awaited for her death in a tank. A_ tank_! I did this all for you... and this what you think of me?"

Lola...oh how I... wait. Lola!

I gasped. "What did you do with her?" I shouted. "_What did you do?_"

His eyes filled with water. "Shut up!"

"_What did you do?_" I started to cry desperately. "You didn't kill her. _You didn't_! Please, _don't kill her_! _Don't tell me you killed her!_" I widened my eyes and gritted my teeth as well. "_I hate you!_"

"Damn bitch!" he mustered out, swinging his gun back. When he swung forward toward me, Gwen quickly stepped in front of me, taking the hard blow to her head, knocking her out. Since the support of her shoulder was gone, I instantly fell to the ground, the pain in my ankle all coming back to me.

"Gwen..." I cried in pain. "No... why...?"

Floyd grimaced and turned around, showing his back to me. He slipped on a helmet, matching his metal suit he was wearing, and his voice was disguised. "Take them away," he ordered. "...and don't bring them back. Ever."

"Kill 'em boss?" the guards asked.

"Whatever it takes so they don't come back." And he walked away.

I wanted to defend myself and Gwen as they picked us up and started to drag us off but I couldn't. I was too weak. Too much pain going on to run, kick, do anything really. Out of all places to sprain something, fate chose my ankle.

So reluctantly, I let them lock us up... and drag us away.

* * *

><p><strong>Batman: Bruce Wayne<strong>

"Ugh! Ha! Mmph! Nngh!" I shouted as I continued to attempt to rip apart the chains on my hands in order to remove my feet's. I took many deep breaths as I paused, realizing how stupid I was for trying to break solid steel with my bare hands.

The guard loudly spat in a nearby trashcan, and continued his position: staring me down to make sure I don't try anything dumb(like that helped). He had an amused look on his face, after watching me try to escape for 20 minutes, and not succeeding a bit.

They had removed me from the tank, and locked me up on a long pole instead. I had to get out of this place. Before it was too late. Before they kill of Selina. Before she hates me even more than she already does, if that's possible. And suddenly, I had an idea. An amazing idea. But it was also risky. It all depended on the reaction of the guard. Let's hope he's not aggressive.

"Hey!" I shouted. Sure enough, the guard raised his eyebrows. I licked my lips, and wished for the best. "Would you wear socks if you had no feet?"

He made an expression of confusion. "No..."

"Exactly. Then why're you wearing boxers?"

His face went red and he pointed at me. "H-hey... you better watch your mouth. Don't you dare start getting slick with me."

"Slick? How about honest fact? You don't got shit to offer! When was the last time you got laid anyway? In Hitler's era? You _are_ that old, right? Sorry if I'm wrong. Just stating what I observe!" I replied.

He pointed his gun to me, his face ripening like Santa's cheeks after his wife kisses him. "You wanna say anything else, smart-ass? This is locked and loaded."

I gulped. Let's hope for the best.

"Hey. I'm the one in chains here! It's not a fair fight anyway, don't make it obnoxious! Why don't you just come over here and prove to me you're a man! Bet I can beat you, even with my hands tied!"

He hesitated, looked around. groaned, tucked his gun away, and started walking toward me in pure anger and vengeance. What a prick. He probably feels big and bad because he gets to beat up "Batman" without getting his ass kicked, just because I'm tied up. Well guess what.

I'm Batman.

You should know me by now.

Instantly, I locked my hand chains around his neck and pulled. "The keys," I mumbled calmly while he struggled for life. I pulled harder when I got no reply. "_The keys!_ " I shouted.

He shook his head. "Never..." he managed to blurt out with what little air he had left.

I yanked it hard, his face starting to go purple. "I'm going to die here, and I know that. But I ant a chance to live, just like you. And so help me, if I won't make it out of here alive, then you'll go down with me! Right here. Right now. Now, last time: _give me the keys_."

He rapidly searched his pockets for the keys and finally pulled them out, handing it to me.

"Release my hands!"

He obeyed. I snatched the keys from him and released my feet, being sure to keep my grip on the chains slowly choking him. When everything was released, I threw the keys far away from his reach, and tied his neck up there, not too tight so he can breathe.

"I'll let help come find you. You can tell them how it all went down, _prick_," I spat, and I left the room, my heart pounding that I succeeded. Now, the next thing on my list.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For a question that is frequently asked in my PMs, the villains are in the 20/21/22 zone, pick whichever exact age in that area. The only exception is the Joker, who I made age 40, and Bane, who I made age 30. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle <strong>

I sat there in the chair, chained up, awaiting for our death. At this point, I just went ahead and gave up on life. I'm sorry, Lola. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. The thought of her wanted to make me cry, and I don't do crying in public, so I changed the subject in my head.

Gwen continued to whine. "We're gonna die..."

"Oh shut up," I said, annoyed. I tried not to stare at the huge square-shaped bandage on the left side of her forehead from the collision from the gun head. Gwen moped and let her head hang downward.

"But we are. I kinda wish now that we died from the bomb. Maybe it would've been less torturous... and I would be less hungry," she mumbled.

"Food should be the last thing on your mind," I reminded her. Her reply was another moan of despair, a tone that was starting to make me want to get up and strangle her. I mean, I get it. We're trapped. They're going to kill us. This is our last glimpse of life. But really? Let's keep our dignity now.

I stared at the padlock in front of me on my chain to unlock it. It looked so complicated. But I'm not surprised. These chains belong to the closed and empty bank we're sitting in right now. A bank. Huh. No wonder the padlock looks so familiar.

Wait.

Bank.

That's it! Bank!

This is the same padlock that rich man I stole from uses! He's the owner of this bank! If he's the owner, then there's a good chance that he uses the same code for his money stash at home that he does for here.

Now, if I remember, the code was 8764. The padlock only gives two tries before it locks, unable to be opened, for two hours. And in two hours, the Joker, or Batman, or whoever will have already came in and killed us.

But this is my only shot. I'll never know the answer until I take the risk.

Before I could second-think my way out, I took my thumbs and eased my way to the numbers and entered the numbers. The screen turned red and started flashing repeatedly. Uh-oh. That didn't look good at all. I thought I had two tries!

Then, right away, my chains released itself, along with my feet. I couldn't help but smile.

Gwen looked up from the sound of something unlatching. "What was that?"

I just shook my head and grinned, walking toward her. "Give me your hands."

She obeyed without question, confusion contorting her face. But that confusion turned to happiness as soon as her chains released and fell to the floor, making a suppressed _clank_ sound.

"Now, we've gotta escape before they come. I think I remember overhearing the guards about how Batman is out of the Joker's layer. That means he's on his way to kill us. We gotta hurry," I whispered.

"I don't care who's after us, I just want the fastest way possible to get the _hell_ outta here," Gwen replied. I laughed a little, and we both started to sneak towards the door.

Quietly, it opened, and out we came into the hallway. I looked around, and then started to walk forward, Gwen following close behind. I made sure to walk on my tip-toes, so my heels don't click on the hard concrete.

"Ow!" Gwen muttered, accidentally hitting a red, thick, protruding circle from the wall. "That hurt..."

"Never mind that. We need to leave!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry..."

_Attention, Attention: Prisoners have escaped the sector. Repeat: Prisoners have escaped the sector. Escape-preventing reactors have been activated. Please clear hallways as soon as possible. Repeat: As soon as possible._

I turned to Gwen. "Gwendolyn!" I silently screamed. "What did you do?"

"It's that button! It just stuck out of the wall and hit me."

"You set the alarm off! We gotta get out of here before-"

"Going somewhere, ladies?"

"Oh... _shit_," we both said in unison.

~~~~CW~~~~

I took a glance at Gwen, who was crying heavily while staring at Harley Quinn load up the gas tank. The gas was said to close off our red blood cells and kill us off in a matter of 13 minutes of being encased in it. Which means, as long we're locked up in this gas chamber, stuck breathing it in for 13 minutes... we're fucked.

"W-w-why do y-you wanna kill us?" Gwen sniffled.

"Mr. J gets what Mr. J wants. And as long as my hubby wants you two decomposing 'till your skin turns purple, then it's gonna happen. Oh, just wait 'till he sees this!" Harley jumped up and down in happiness of her capture of us.

I sighed. "It's me you guys want. Leave Gwen out of this. She doesn't belong in this mess."

"You s-saved me, Sel. I'm s-sticking with you, no m-matter what," she replied. I lightly smiled at her.

"Awww..." Harley mumbled, wiping the tear that fell from her eyes. She shook her head quickly, snapping out of her compassionate estate. "Well, glad to know ya don't mind dyin'. At least you do it togetha, eh?"

A smirk came over me. I had another idea.

"Hey Harley... you wanna know something?" I asked her. Gwen looked at me in confusion, sniffling.

Harley tilted her head to the side and raised a red eyebrow. "About what?"

_If Angelica did the same thing to me to get me angry, then I could probably pull the same method on her._

"It's about... _Mr. J_... and I. I've been meaning to tell you this, but..."

Harley gasped and covered her mouth. "But what?"

"We've been a thing for a while now. In fact, just yesterday we-"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. She yanked her hammer off the counter and dragged it across the floor, stomping toward me. This was a side of her I never knew existed. Now, I started to worry what she was capable of doing. Hey, she has to be crazy herself to be in love with this Joker, right?

"How dare you steal poor, weak Mr. J from me! HOW ABOUT YOU COME FIGHT ME FOR HIM! I SWEAR I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"I'm afraid I can't, sweetie. I'm chained-"

The latches came off in seconds from a swing of her hammer. That too, scared the living shit out of me. She gritted her teeth and lifted her hammer into the air, ready to swing down and hit me. I quickly rolled over. Just as fast, she slammed it into my arm. I yelped and stood up, gripping my arm in sheer pain. That felt almost as painful as a truck running over my arm. Except this was worse.

She groaned. "I held back." She screamed and ran toward me. Quickly, I grabbed the nearest thing closest to me, some pairs of keys, and threw it at her face. Instantly, she yelped and dropped the hammer, stammering back and clutching her eyes where the keys hit. That was her one weakness I've just discovered. She's not used to disruptions during her attacks.

As she staggered back, she accidentally hit the lever, pulling it down and switching on the releasing of the gas. I widened my eyes as I started to see green gas seep from the walls and into the room. Harley didn't notice, but instead kept whining about her "poor eyes" and how she won't be able to see her "precious Mr. J no more."

I had to use this time as best as possible while she was off-guard. So I took her hammer into my hands. The weight was so alarming that I staggered backwards myself trying to carry the heavy thing, but I managed and trudged toward Gwen. With all my strength, I thrust the mallet onto her chains, and they fell to the floor. Gwen dropped to the floor, clutching her wrists from the frequent chaining of them causing her pain.

"Quick," I told her, as I helped her up.

"Your ankle is healing up," she replied.

"Oh no, I still feel it. I just have more important things to worry about besides pain." And I flashed her a grin. She grinned back. "Wait," I said. I took the mallet again and mashed it onto Harley's head. Sure enough, she went out cold. "That'll handle her for a good set of minutes. Now let's go before someone finds us!"

But before we could, the door opened, and in came Bruce.

Gwen gasped and started to back up with wide eyes. "He's probably working with the others. He's here to kill us!" she stage-whispered.

I narrowed my eyes, ignoring Gwen's obvious comment, and braced myself for a fight. "You won't touch her, or Lola. Not without getting through me first, which you won't-"

Without notice, Bruce grabbed my waist, pulled me in, and kissed me. Passionately.

At first I stared at him with wide eyes, wondering what he was doing, but soon my body submitted to my inner feelings I still had about him, and I fell into it. But only for a matter of seconds before I snapped back to the true realization of the type of person he is.

Before I could hesitate, I pushed him away and slapped him. But he didn't even flinch. He just turned to me and smiled.

"I probably deserved that," he said. In anger of his happiness, I slapped him again. "I probably deserved that one, too." I raised my hand again, but he just took it in his and held it tightly, putting it on top of his heart. "I missed you. I'm so sorry. I have to explain everything. Oh, I wish I never put you through this-"

"Let GO OF ME!" I shouted. "You cheater, you liar, murderer, monster-"

He kissed me again. I pursed my lips and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. Gwen just gave us a confused look, then a guilty one, as if she was invading on our personal business and shouldn't be watching this.

I snatched my hand back from him and walked towards distanced Gwen. "Stay away from us. You're nothing but trouble. And I want Lola back. _Alive_."

He looked around, narrowing his eyes. He noticed the gas gradually filling the room, then checked the timer next to passed-out Harley. It said eight minutes on it. He then turned toward us and smiled lightly, regardless of the situation.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time right now to explain, seeing as we only have eight minutes to leave the place before the gas kills us. But if you come with me, I promise everything will soon make sense. I'm not asking you to forgive me, Selina. But I just want you to hear me out. And I'm sorry for kissing you. I just couldn't hold back my feelings from seeing you again." He turned to Gwen. "Hi..." he said awkwardly, forgetting she was here.

"Hi..." she said just the same.

He then held his hand out to me. "Please?"

Gwen shrugged. "He's our way out of here, Sel. Regardless of your bad relationship issues from the past, I wanna leave this place at once, whoever leads me out of it. You coming, or what?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, then rolled my eyes and took his hand. He grinned, and guided us toward the door. "The hallway is clear of any guards, I made sure. However, the front entrance, I'm not so sure. Still, we have to be _ever_ so quiet and discreet at everything we do from here on out, _especially_ at the front. Once it's safe to do whatever we want, I'll let you know. Follow close, as we may not be able to go back and get you. And in the situation where your trapped and I can't help you, _fight_. And don't hesitate. Any questions?" he turned to me and smirked a little, seeming to enjoy my pouting face.

Why did he make it so hard to hate him?

I simply looked away at his question. He shrugged and opened the door, letting us go first. I happily let go of his hand. "Bastard," I muttered as I walked past him. His face contorted to mental pain as I walked by, as if he thought I wouldn't see it.

Well, I did.

And it hurt me too. A lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Batman: Bruce Wayne <strong>

As we trenched through the very still, dark, and quiet hallways, gas masks over our face(I stole it from some of the guards), I continued to think of good ways to win her back. Do I even deserve to get her back? You'd think this whole experience would be a wake-up call that this relationship will never work out, but for the first time, I don't care. I love her, and I want her. I'll do whatever I can to protect her from here on out, regardless of if we're dating or not.

I slowly took in her body, the sway of her hips, her curvy waist, her toned legs, it all made a huge lump in my throat(and between my legs). All I wanted to do was pull her tightly to me and kiss her, make love to her, listen to her cute little giggle as I tell her nice things.

But that probably won't happen for a while, will it.

That didn't stop me from thinking about it, though.

That kiss I had with her? So worth the two slaps.

We continued to pass by unconscious bodies, and they both started to flash me confused looks. "They're not dead," I confirmed. "I don't kill."

"Huh," Selina mumbled under her breath, not believing me. The thought of her distrust in me made me twitch inside.

I sighed. "Sel, you know how I don't-"

"It's Selina."

I quickly stood in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She took a glance at my watch and then widened her eyes at me. "What are you doing? We only have four minutes left 'till the oxygen in these gas masks run out and we'll be forced to breathe in the toxic air!" she exclaimed at me.

"I don't care how many minutes we have left, I can't stand you being mad at me."

"Uh...guys..." Gwen mumbled.

"Well why shouldn't I be mad at you? Look at all this _shit_ you put me in?"

"Guys...?" Gwen mumbled again.

"I warned you about it in the beginning, remember? I even ignored you, but you came _crawling_ back to me!"

"_Back to you?_" she spat. "I was trying to _comfort_ you! Trying to tell you that you would always have someone to talk to!"

"Guys, hello?" she said a bit louder.

"Oh yeah? And where is she now?" I shouted.

She stopped at a sense of realization and looked down. "I hate you," she muttered.

The sharp stab to my heart stopped it for a brief number of seconds before I started to compute again.

"GUYS YOU SHOULD REALLY COME SEE THIS!" Gwen yelled, her voice muffled under the gas mask. We both looked at her, and started walking toward her. Instantly, the sight shocked me.

From a far distance seen through a door left open, the Joker had on a surgical mask over his mouth along with a white lab coat on and some gloves. Harley along with some other people were assisting him as he cut open a familiar lady's stomach and started to remove many cords, from blue to red. The lady screamed, but not from pain, but as if she were in a state of a nightmare, like she was dreaming in the middle of her coma. Her eyes had no pupils. The sight was just as breathtaking as it was scary.

Selina gasped. "_Lola!_" she couldn't help but exclaim extremely loudly in shock. She covered her mouth right away.

"It appears we have guests. _Unwanted_ guests," he stated very grimly without looking away from his "patient." "Take these disturbances away from me, please! I can't concentrate. I might purposely kill her, for Pete's sake!" he said happily and sarcastically. Right away, guards loaded up their guns and weapons and started to come toward us.

"Oh you did it now," Gwen told Sel.

Selina just gulped in reply.

Without thought, I grabbed Selina(who grabbed Gwen) and started to run the complete opposite direction of the guards, hoping it was the way to the exit. I stole a quick glance at my timer while we were running. Two minutes. Great.

Gwen's mask started to beep, and she instantly fell over and ripped off her mask, clutching her throat at the sudden intake of chemicals into her body. I felt for her. The toxins were at its peak currently. But I had to keep moving. No offense to Gwen, but Selina was my number one priority. I'll be sure to get her as soon as I get Selina to a safe place. I promise, Gwen.

Selina didn't even realizee the absence of Gwen due to the fear of the guards catching up. Instead, she just ran with all she could, clenching my hand tightly, letting all her emotions out. Fear, hatred, betrayal, curiosity, anticipation, you name it.

When we arrived at the exit, the guards only a few minutes away from us, I (sadly)let go of Selina's hand and pointed to the right of me. "Here's the exit. As soon as you head out, make a right and keep going straight. You'll reach a safe house. Go there. Hide. Don't leave until I come get you. There's enough food and water in there for someone to live on for at _least_ six months. At least. Don't worry about getting bored. There's plenty of entertainment-"

"Gwen," she said. The name made my chest drop inside.

"Selina... I'm sorry but-"

"Gwen," she repeated more surely. I hesitated, and then started to shake my head.

"Sel-"

"Gwen is still back there. I'm going to go get her, whether it means I come back alive or dead."

"Selina! Selina! SELINA, WAIT!" But she had ran off already. I groaned and banged on the exit door very loudly, slowly sliding down towards the floor in defeat. Quietly, I waited for her return, hoping for her return, _anyone's_ return, but there was no sign of her for a full-on ten minutes. No guards. No Selina.

Then, many gun shots released, the sound booming in my ears. I froze, waiting for a sign of hope that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"..." I breathed.

Another five minutes past, and I heard a feminine scream, followed by more gun shots. I was getting ready to head in there behind the blocked vision of the fog and see for myself what was going on, when two bodies started to take shape behind the fog.

I grinned.

Two guards ran out of the fog, loading their guns and pointing it at me. I widened my ears and started to turn around to exit. But suddenly there was a loud yelp of pain, and a bullet released to my arm. I clutched it and fell toward the sound of Selina beating down both of the guards, strangely filling me with joy. Gwen snuck behind the fighting group, and ran towards me. She bent down and looked at my bleeding arm.

"I have no experience in medicine, but I sure as hell know that that's not a good thing," she said to me. Then she smiled. "She came back for me. She really came back for me. I owe her my life after this."

Instantly, I started to feel bad. I was the one thing that would've actually stopped Selina from saving Gwen. Not that I wasn't gonna save her. I just wanted Sel safe first. I let love come before morals.

Once the guards were unconscious(or maybe dead, seeing the condition they were in), Selina pointed towards the exit door, and all of us made our way out. Selina took a good look at my arm, and then me, and then started to walk forward, leaving me and Gwen a little behind.

"You and me? Yeah, we're _soooo_ going to talk when we get to the safe house," she exclaimed, wagging a finger in the air. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but...strangely, it made me happy anyway.

And Gwen didn't care either way. "I'm just_ soooo_ happy that I left that thing _alive!_" she cried in pure joy, was all she said. And the silence continued the rest of the way there.

Not that any of us minded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Catwoman: Selina Kyle**

One word for the safe-house: fucking huge.

My sprained ankle was laid on a pillow on the table with a thick heat pad sitting on top of it. I took a sip of the tea as I watched Gwen cauterize Bruce's wound. The wound on her own head was cleaned, treated, and bandaged. I felt ten times better about Gwen's well-being after that.

Bruce turned to me. "I think it's time to transition, Selina."

I looked at my ankle. The heat pad definitely helped it become more limber. I transitioned anyway.

"There," Gwen said as she wrapped a gauge around Bruce's arm. "Careful with this arm, okay?" Bruce smiled and nodded.

With that, she stood up and yawned. "Today was a crazy day. I think I'm gonna go hit the bed for now. Anyone care to join me?" she asked. Both of us shook our head. She shrugged, waved goodnight, and walked over to a bed near the back of the safe house.

There was an awkward silence between Bruce and I. I didn't know where to start. How long were you cheating on me? Who's this Joker? Since when were you working with him? What do you have against Lola?!

I took a deep breath, took a sip of the warm tea, and closed my eyes. "Bruce."

He turned to me.

"Explain."

And explain he did. He started from the time I left his house that night Lola lost her job, all the way to when he found us at that bank we were trapped in. At some points he couldn't bear to look at me, and others he would stare me down to look for a reaction. He would pace the room, and do big gestures, widen his eyes, or pause for long periods of time. In a little under an hour, he managed to finish.

"Your face, Selina... it's unreadable. You gotta give me some sort of reaction to act on," he said, worry filling his voice.

"..."

"Selina?"

I sighed. "Bruce, I want you to know that I don't hate you. I can never hate you and I never will." His facial expression smoothed into ease. It wasn't happy yet, because my sentence had that empty feeling, as if was incomplete, as if some phrases were left out. But it definitely eased up, the tension in the room dimming down.

"But..."

He looked down at his hands.

"How long do you think this can go on?" I asked him softly.

He didn't look up at me. "Batman or this relationship?"

I stood up, now pacing the room myself. "Both. I mean, they both intertwine and create a problem."

"..."

"You're Batman. You have your responsibilities to keep up with! How are you going to make time for me? The Joker, no, almost every criminal here hates you. What makes you think you'll probably live past the age of 30? And now that I've realized that just associating with you can put not only me but Lola and Gwen as well in danger, it's making me second think continuing this relationship. I have to admit, Bruce... B... I love you. But... I don't want to put-"

"The people I care about in danger," Bruce finished.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way."

Instantly I remembered Barbara. When I looked for her picture online, I realized why Bruce fell in love with her in the first place. She was beautiful and smart with an amazing body. It probably ripped his heart out when Barbara died on him, and here I am ripping his heart out again trying to leave him.

I sat next to him. He started to speak. "I'm such a selfish man. I don't even know how I can call myself Batman. I should've put your life first and just push you out of my life since the day you gave me the mask, but I couldn't. I loved you too much. I didn't want to let you go. It was as if... as if I would rather watch you die because of me instead of have you hate me for the rest of your life." He buried his face in his hands, too ashamed to give me anymore eye contact.

Without thinking. I leaned forward and gently planted a kiss on his cheek. In surprise, he looked up and turned to me, giving me a face of confusion. Hesitating at first, I lunged forward and kissed him as passionately as possible.

We both deeply fell into it instantly, since we haven't done this in so long. And it also instantly reminded me of how much I truly missed him.

Our tongues explored each other's mouth. His soon grazed over my upper lip. His mouth puckered as he planted light kisses on my mouth as he spoke. "Let. Me. Make. Love. To. You."

My heart skipped man beats on the thought of making love to him again, and I nodded frantically. He towered down on me, pressing his body tightly against mine. Clothes came off, hands explored sensitive places, moans escaped lips, and I enjoyed it all.

I needed him in my life. It was no choice.

I held him tightly against me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he breathed heavily. With each word he said, his mouth grazed against mine. "Never leave me."

"I promise I won't. I can't."

He smiled and kissed me hard, his face contorting with passion as he entered inside me, his hands holding me close, as I would leave him if he didn't.

And I let the sweet passion of it all sweep me away into the night, all the worries of Lola and Gwen and Bruce and the Joker just fading away into a distant chamber of forgotten dreams.

~~~~CW~~~~

"LOLA!" I screamed, suddenly sitting out of bed. I can't believe I forgot about her! How selfish can I get? I was too busy sucking dick to even focus on the real issues at hand. I groaned and held my forehead in my hand for a few seconds.

Bruce moaned in sleepiness and slowly sat up, wincing at me. "Why are you up? It's five in the morning," he grumbled.

I got up out of bed. "It could be the start of the apocalypse for all I care, I'm going to go save Lola right now, even if it means giving up my life." Which I probably will, but of course, I'm not gonna say that.

Bruce widened his eyes in remembrance. "You can't go there alone. It's too dangerous. Besides, last time we saw her she was being cut open by-"

"Don't!"

He stopped.

"Don't... remind me."

"..."

"Look, I already told you, saving her is not a choice. It's a requirement. She's all I have, B."

Bruce tried to hide his smile from the fact that I called him B again. I tried not to roll my eyes.

I zipped up my suit and looked around in the dark for my goggles.

Bruce sighed. "So this means my arm won't get time to heal?"

"No one said you had to come."

He suddenly stood up and held me close to him, holding my chin in his hand, our faces kissing distance. "I will _never_, leave you alone and let you voluntarily head into danger again. Ever. Not without me."

I merely blinked in slight surprise at his abruptness.

He gently pushed me away and turned around. "You can go ahead and head into the garage. Turn on the lights and look for the big tank-like car. I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"...this safe house has a garage?" I mumbled.

"Why wouldn't it?" he replied bluntly.

I clicked my tongue and raised my eyebrows. "Oh right. Forgot. Billionaires tend to have garages in safe houses, don't they." He rolled his eyes and smiled at my sarcasm, and then gave me directions to the garage. I followed them, eventually arriving to the big metal doors. I struggled to push them open, and turned on the light switch. Instantly, the ceiling started lighting up, one row by another, revealing a room much more advanced than a "garage."

"Is this like... his secret hide-out or something?" I mumbled. I slowly walked over to a huge platform of TV screens, each revealing a different type of information. I looked down at the keyboard, trying to look for a "garage" button, which I sadly didn't find.

However, I did find a utility switch, which I pulled and in effect, caused a whole different room to pull out, revealing many of Batman's vehicles. I stuck my tongue in my cheek and continued forward.

Slowly examining the room, I passed by many motorcycles and sports cars and even some boats.

"Looks like you didn't find it yet, huh," he stated, walking in, his Batman costume on and ready.

"Where's Gwen?" I questioned.

"Sleeping. I don't wanna put anymore people in danger, so... I locked every door in this house that allows escape. Including the garage door."

"Don't you think that's a little crazy?"

"Do you want Gwen to live?"

"...and this whole 'garage'? I think you should consider remaining it. Something like...penthouse or something," I lightly joked. He smiled, and we walked over to a special car, one that was covered in armor, heavily tinted windows, and lambo doors.

We both hopped in. Bruce took one good look at me. "You ready?" he asked me one last time.

"Let's go save Lola," I reassured him. He nodded, and with that, took off into the night.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THEY GOT AWAY?!" the Joker screamed at the guards. They trembled in fear, slowly nodding in answer to his question. He groaned in annoyance and pushed past them. Ivy and Deadshot reluctantly followed. Harley continued to try to comfort Joker.

"I told you we should've let me handle this," Ivy muttered.

"Right, because surely your petty plants can take down the Batman," Deadshot retorted. Ivy flashed him a hard-on glare which he ignored.

"Whadaya doin', Mr. J? Why-a angry?" Harley asked, genuinely confused. The Joker simply ignored her questions and grinned, pressing a button and releasing a chamber full of green gas. Everyone except the Joker coughed from the sudden disruption of oxygen.

"They'll come back. I still have Lola, after all. And surely, the Bat will come and aid them on their little mission. But do know that when they do come..."

Bane suddenly jumped out, snarling and writhing in pain and anger at the same time while trying to get out of his chains, his eyes glowing green fro mall the toxins forced into his body.

"We're certainly prepared for their arrival...ha ha Ha HA HAHAHA!"

"..." Poison Ivy and Deadshot stared at the Joker's madness and waited for him to calm down.

Harley clapped her hands in happiness. "Yeah! We'll show 'em!"

Bane forcefully tugged at his right arm, failing to release it.

"Patience, my sweet little pet. Patience," Joker cooed.

"Don't you think this is a little...you know...too far for Catwoman? I mean, she's not the one you're trying to kill, remember?"

Ivy widened her eyes and grimaced at me, stepping in front of me, realization hitting her face. "I knew it! I've finally figured it out! All this time you've been quietly trying to avoid handling that wretched Cat because you've _fallen in love with her_, haven't you?"

"..." Deadshot said.

"HAVEN'T YOU?" Ivy shouted.

The Joker slowly turned to Dead, his face for once, not amused. "Is this true, Dead?" he asked quietly.

Deadshot closed his eyes. "She's not a bad person. She's done nothing wrong. why can't we just leave her alone and get Batman instead? He _is_ the one we've been looking for the whole time. I wasn't paid to go after two people. I was paid for one."

Ivy, without hesitation, raised her hand and slapped in, the toxins on her nails scraping him, causing the blood dripping from his cheeks to turn green once the exited his body. The toxins weren't strong enough to harm him, but it certainly did hurt. Deadshot groaned in pain. This wasn't the first time she's slapped him.

"As of now, you're banned from dealing with my enemies. When you're needed, you will be told. For now, you're on camera duty," Joker ordered.

"_Camera duty?_ What do I _look_ like to you?" Deadshot spat.

"A _traitor_," Ivy spat back.

"Now go watch the cameras and see if anyone not allowed to come in is entering. GO!" the Joker replied.

Deadshot simply stood there, glaring at him.

"_Do I have to do this the hard way?_" Joker whispered into his face. "'Cause I'm sure Bane won't mind eating an early dinner." He grinned as Bane wrestled with his chains again, growling loudly.

Deadshot groaned and pushed past Ivy, trudging over to the front desk, where he was to do camera duty.

"Batman will pay for doing this to Catwoman. I promise," Deadshot muttered to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**I've finally found the reason why the stories have the same chapter as the last one before it updates.**

**My Microsoft is on acid and it refuses to cooperate with FanFiction.**

**So for now, you might have to put up with seeing the same chapter twice for a few days until it updates. I promise I'm trying to get it fixed ASAP, but of course... I'm on a college budget here. xP **

**Bear with me, guys! **

**But thanks for all the reviews and favorites! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle<strong>

"Where are you right now?" I whispered into the mic B gave me.

"Still in the hallway...so lost...very big... you?" he asked me.

"Same. Oh, what if it's too late?" I worried. I could hear his sigh over the mic.

"Relax, we got this. I've dealt with the Joker plenty of times. He's basically a good bluffer. That's how he manipulates people into getting what he wants, I'll tell you that. But kill Lola? I highly doubt that. He might even be using her as bait so we can come to him-"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I lightly gasped and lowered my voice, looking around to see if anyone heard. "What?!" I stage whispered.

"Sel... I want you to relax," he repeated. I took a couple deep breaths and nodded, as if he saw me. However, he responded as if he had. "You good now?" he asked me.

"Yeah, kind of..."

"Kind of is enough. Now let's keep going. We're too far in anyway," he stated bluntly.

"Oh I would never think of leaving Lola! I just gotta stop being a pussy and suck it up," I replied. He lightly laughed.

"I'm aware."

"So...I see you came alone," a voice called into the darkness. I quickly spun around and flashed my flashlight around everywhere frantically.

"Who...who is that?" I called out. "Show yourself!"

"Sel? Sel, you okay?!" B asked me in the mic. I ignored him.

"But if I do, you might run away in fear," it answered. It sounded oh-so familiar...

"I won't... not unless you make me," I assured.

"Sel? Are you there? Do I need to come there and get you? Sel!"

The person with the voice stepped out of the darkness and revealed himself, only turning out to be the voice of who I thought it was.

Floyd Lawton.

On instinct, I raised my only weapon, it was the one I took from a guard last night. An assault rifle of some sort with a couple bullets left in it. I had to use it wisely. Floyd just laughed and walked closer to me.

"Someone's feeling bold," I mumbled, hoping he heard it.

"You don't know how to use that," he said surely.

"Wanna find out?" I asked. My eyebrow quirked up in response.

He merely smirked and stopped right in front of me. "And even if you did know how to use it..." He slowly pushing the gun down toward the floor. "You know you wouldn't use it on me."

I stared at him with narrow eyes, but not out of hate, but rather, contemplating on why I didn't just attack him on the spot. Shouldn't this be a man I hate? Shouldn't the order be attack, _then_ question? So what's going on here with me?

"Sel, answer me. You have me worrying!"

I turned off the mic so B couldn't hear the conversation. It's not like he can come here anyway. This place it too big for that.

"So where are they?" I asked, putting my hands on my hip, hoping to give off an attitude to wear him down.

"Who?" he asked.

"Your posse or whatever," I answered. "Aren't I going to have like...five guns pointed to my head in a matter of seconds?"

"No. No, it's just me."

"..."

"..."

"You're Deadshot, huh," I stated.

He looked down. "Yeah."

"Why are you being so... so _hospitable_ to me all of a sudden? Are you obligated to? You Greek or something? Gotta have your Xenia before Zeus finds out?" I mocked, partially wanting to know the answer.

He dryly laughed. "I don't like what he told me to do to you."

"Who's he?"

"The Joker."

"Ah."

"Truth is, Cat... I..."

I raised my eyebrows in attentiveness.

"You're not gonna believe this, but... I-"

"HA!" Bruce screamed out as he slammed his elbow into Floyd's cranium, knocking him out and making him fall to the floor. I gasped and widened my eyes, gawking at the unconscious body on the floor, and then Bruce.

"Bruce! _Why?!_" I asked.

"Because he was going to attack you! He's the bad guy, remember?" he clarified.

I shook my head and gave him a _what's-wrong-with-you?_ look. "We were just talking. He was trying to tell me something important!"

Bruce blinked and looked at knocked-out Floyd. "You mean... the bad guy... was conversing... with you... their enemy?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes in embarrassment. "_In my defense_, I had assumed, like any other guy, that the bad guy... _would be bad_."

I ran my hand through my hair. "How'd you even get here anyway?"

"Broke through stuff." I stared at him. He sheepishly smiled. " I love you?"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk forward. He pointed to the body. "Wait, so we're gonna leave it?" he asked.

I turned to him. "No! You're gonna pick him up and we're gonna find a place where we can wait until he wakes up. I've gotta here what he has to say, B. It could be really important. It could be about Lola's whereabouts!"

He groaned. "But he's the bad guy-"

"I'M SORRY. WAS IT ME THAT KNOCKED DEADSHOT OVER AND MADE HIM UNCONSCIOUS? IF I DID, THEN I APOLOGIZE."

Bruce stopped. "Wait, this is Deadshot?"

"Yes."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"B, what?"

"Deadshot was the one who killed my parents."

There was a silence. That's when I realized that B and I weren't as close as I presumed. I decided to ignore the man and attempt to pick up unconscious Deadshot instead. B walked over to me and assisted. No conversation. We just agreed to drop it.

Bruce sighed. "Sel... I-"

"Did you ever plan on telling me this? You know... the important things?" I asked him, not giving him eye contact. How many more secrets was he keeping from me?

He rubbed his hand across his face. "I was going to-"

"It's fine. Now's not the time," I cut off, doing my best to keep my composure. "Alright, let's split up. You get the west side of the building. I'll get the east. If you find Lola, contact me through the mic. I'll do the same," I said, turning it on. It was like the more I hung around Bruce, the more I started to realize that we weren't meant for each other. But I need him to find Lola. Maybe after all of this is over, I can see what my heart truly feels like.

Bruce nodded. "Promise me... that you won't get hurt."

"..."

"_Selina_."

"Sure," I mumbled, lightly putting my palm on Deadshot's forehead.

Bruce sighed and walked off. I gulped.

What's happening to us?

* * *

><p>Slowly and ever so quietly, I crawled along the grates on the ceiling, eyeing down my settings. Guards, guards, and more guards everywhere I turned my head. This wasn't gonna work. I had to come up with some sort of distraction to lead them away from the vault that would give me the passcode to open the hidden lair Lola is in.<p>

I pulled out a caltrop and threw it over to a place far away from the vault. All of the guards grabbed their guns and together walked towards the noise. Idiots.

As soon they walked close to it, all of them became stunned. I lightly dropped down on my feet and sashayed over to the vault, smirking and lightly laughing to myself. The vault opened automatically as I stepped close to it, and it closed and locked behind me.

It was a big and dark room with blood splattered all over the floor. Different dangerous-looking tools sat up on the ceiling, and some on a tray next to an empty bed with blood-stained sheets. There was a big TV screen displaying static, and a computer to the side displaying a screen asking for a passcode. I sighed and walked over to it, brushing my fingers on the keyboard. I needed to find this passcode.

I turned on my mic. "B."

"Yeah?" he replied into it.

"I need the passcode to access the Joker's computer. I think if I crack it, I can locate where Lola is."

There was silence for a moment.

"B?" I asked again.

"Have you tried, you're dying tonight?" a strange voice spoke into the mic. I gasped. That wasn't Bruce. It didn't sound like Bruce at all. It was Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy's got Bruce! I immediately broke the mic in two and threw the remnants onto the floor, scared they would be able to track me with it.

"Hello, Kitty Cat! Have you found what you're looking for, yet?" the Joker spoke into the speakers. I looked around, trying to see if he was in the room. I gulped and whipped out the gun I stole from the guard. I had to use this carefully. I only had a couple bullets left and no extra ammo to replace it with.

Batman doesn't kill. But Catwoman does.

"Aww... it seems like you didn't! Well here, allow me to assist..." the Joker spoke again. A wall started to slide over to the side, shaking the whole building. It eventually stopped and revealed a secret compartment with a person lying on a bed with sharp tools pointed at her. I gasped.

"Lola!" I cried, and I holstered my gun and ran to her.

I touched her face in sadness. Her head was decorated with dry, crusty blood, her eyes were bruised, the sheets were draped over her body carelessly, and her hair was dyed green and cut real short, stopping at her ears.

"Lola," I mumbled. "Are you alive? Can you hear me?" I started to ask, a tear falling down my masked eyes.

"Nuh... uh... uh, my precious little Cat! Your life is finished, along with the Bat's!" the Joker laughed into the speaker. Green smoke started to fill the room. I looked around fervently for an exit to take Lola and I out of, but there was none but the sliding wall, which was shut tightly. I gasped, clutching my throat. My canals felt like they were closing in tighter and tighter.

And then, I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: AND THE STORY UNFOLDS! **

**This is the last chapter left before the final chapter, otherwise known as THE FINALE! **

**Therefore, take this as your last chance to vote on the poll on my page for those of you who hasn't. As a gift to my readers, I'm letting YOU guys choose who Catwoman will face off in the final chapter! The poll is on my profile page. **

**So hurry if you want a chance to input your opinion! Majority rules! And may the odds be ever in your favor...**

**Or did I say that right? **

**WHATEVER. LET'S JUST KEEP GOING! :D**

**And always...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle<strong>

My eyes opened ever so slowly, until it switched to a continuous blinking marathon. I sat up, clutching my head from the sudden headache. I examined my surroundings and noticed that I wasn't next to Lola's holding room anymore. I was in a room full of clowns.

Remind me to kill off any future ambitions I had of joining the Cirque Du Soleil.

"You awake yet?" a voice asked me.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, and slowly got up. I felt around for the gun I had, but it was gone. I gasped and desperately searched the darkness for a familiar face besides a freaking clown. "Who are you? Why am I unarmed?!"

"It's me again, Floyd. The Joker confiscated your weapons." Floyd slowly waltzed into the room, this time his Deadshot suit on but his helmet tucked under his right arm. He looked around with a tint of wariness. "No one's gonna come and knock me out again, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I can't promise you that."

He sighed. "I know where Batman is. If you want me to take you to him-"

"He can wait. He has tools to help himself. For now, I just want to save Lola."

"Lola... that's our prisoner, right?" he asked me.

I nodded. "The one who has... or use to have... bright orange hair?"

"Oh! She's in the control room."

"The control room?!" I shouted. He immediately hushed me. I gulped. "What is she doing in the control room?"

"Joker has an elimination sequence installed. He said if anything goes wrong, he'll kill Lola off. If anything goes to drastic measures, then he's destroying the place, regardless if he's inside it or not."

"Sheesh... how bad is drastic measures?" I mumbled.

"Oh don't worry about Joker doing it. That's usually Harley that would pull something like that whenever Joker is harmed, killed, or in major trouble." Floyd handed me two toxic masks to block the poisonous gases that ooze from the building. I generously took it and slipped it on, not bothering to ask why he was helping me. I was afraid if I did ask, it might cause him to turn on me.

"The second mask is for Lola. To get up to the control room, you have to sneak through a large amounts of guards, or eliminate them if you can handle large amounts at a time. Be mindful of the gases and booby traps. And keep in mind Harley regularly patrols the place and is _very_ loud when it comes to alerting guards. Once you reach the roof, the only exit is to jump or fly off. But I suppose you can handle that."

I nodded once, affirming that I got all the information.

"I'll try to go and help Batman. After I'll meet you up on the roof to help you out. I have something to say anyway."

I nodded again and ran towards the door. I turned to him again. "Thank you... Floyd."

His face didn't move. He simply slipped on the mask.

I ran out the door and kept running, warping through hidden tunnels and vaults, crawling on many grate ceilings, and silently knocking out any guard on patrol. I kept doing this and even acquired a pistol with a decent amount of ammo stocked in it just in case. If I could find a silencer, I would be almost unstoppable.

Until I reached the point where Harley was pacing a room at the top floor while many guards calmly kept watch of the room, frequently walking around and checking the place for any invaders. Why was this place so heavily guarded?

I peeked over to a corner of the room, and saw a vault. I gasped. That's probably where the control room is.

Let's do this.

Effortlessly, I pranced into the vault and crawled my away across the ceiling, quietly making my way to the other side.

~~~~CW~~~~

**Batman: Bruce Wayne**

I struggled to release myself from this death trap for cutie **(ha... get it? No? ...okay)** that was slowly pulling me down to some toxic green waste that would burn my skin off. I couldn't give up; I refused to. After all, what would happen to Selina? She needed me! Well... more like I need her.

A shadow appeared through the gaping black hole where a door should be, and out came Deadshot, the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Dead... what do you want?" I muttered through gritted teeth.

He held out his gun. "I only wish to help you. It was a promise I made to Selina."

It bothered me how he knew so much about her. Her name. Her address. Her best friend. Her caretaker. It was overwhelming. He could replace me at any second if he wanted to. Hell, how do I know if he wasn't planning it right now?

He effortlessly shot the tiny hinge holding the tension between me and the rope and pushed me over to the ground. Rolling as I landed, I sat up from the ground, rubbing the impact part on my back and grateful that I actually escaped. I almost assumed that I wouldn't make it out of here.

"Now that that's over..." Deadshot mumbled, reaching for something in one of his pockets on his utility belt.

"Hey, I don't know how much I can thank you for-"

A gun was pointed to my temple, and the tension in the room suddenly flew to sky levels. I gulped. I should've expected nothing less from a man like Deadshot. He was known to be selfish, to be heartless. He only does things for a purpose... or a prize. And something kept telling me that I knew exactly what that prize Deadshot was hoping to gain after he killed me off... _if_ he kills me off.

I sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You shouldn't be. If you were, then you're just as worthless as Ivy claims you are."

"So I'm not worthless to you?" I asked, trying to create conversation to distract Deadshot while I create an escape plan in my mind.

"Worthless? I look at you more like an extremely difficult challenge. Like trying to kill a mosquito in the air before it bites you. Quick. Hard. And bound to cause problems if it's not removed from life at once."

I huffed a mocking breath. "Nice to know you think of me as an annoying insect. I was hoping I'd get something bigger, like teddy bears."

"You have a sense of humor, Batman. But it's not working." Deadshot loaded the bullets into place and placed his hands on the trigger. "Any last words, Bat?"

"Why did you kill my parents?"

Deadshot smirked. "I was offered an opportunity with an alluring price, and I took it. Simple business really." Deadshot grinned and my facial reaction as it slowly contorted to anger. "Sorry if I sound crude. But I'm an assassin. Assassins kill for money. It's our way of life. Surely you must not be surprised of this as well, correct? Because honestly I'm starting to lose my original impression of you."

I gritted my teeth. He killed my parents... the only people I had in the world as the time, all for an "alluring price." He doesn't understand the value of human life, so how could he possibly understand the value of human love? If I simply give up and let this man live to be with Selina, then it will be no surprise when he kills her off after she becomes of no use to him. And I can't just sit here and let that happen. I love her too much to see her waste a beautiful life because of this man.

Which is why I did what I did.

I forcefully slid myself under his legs and grabbed his hand with the gun, flipping him over. He caught himself and ran up to me, aiming for my head. He then shot a bullet, and it landed perfectly between my-

* * *

><p><strong>Catwoman: Selina Kyle<strong>

I took a couple of deep breaths, and stared at the the red button I had to press, which would instantly start a timer for the self-destruction of the building. According to the computer screen, it would give me 15 minutes to leave the building before it exploded and destroyed all the inhabitants of it without notice. That would mean the Joker wouldn't even know the building will explode; he will simply die off with no warning, and so will his posse.

I had Lola right next to me, unconscious but still breathing.

But Bruce was still in the building.

I bit my bottom lip. I know I won't have time to rescue him from wherever he is, but I also know if I hang around here in this building any longer, I might not make it out. Should I trust Floyd and hope he saves Bruce in time? After all, Bruce did help me get Lola. The least I can do is wait for him.

I looked up. There was an elevator a couple steps away from me where I can ride up to the roof and escape with Lola. After that, it's a no return zone, just like Floyd had warned me. I gulped. Do I really have a choice?

I took a deep breath, grabbed Lola...

And pressed the button.

The computer quietly started the countdown, displaying the timer. I set my watch to match the timer, and quickly ran to the elevator. But once it closed, there was a surprise waiting for me.

"Not so fast, Kitty Cat."


	15. Poll Info

_**Update: ONLY 2 DAYS LEFT! **_

**Quick public service announcement!**

**Yo, people! I've noticed that on my poll, there's a tie between two villains (the poll where you choose who Catwoman fights in the final chapter, which is the next one coming up) . Ties are not good. You wanna know why?**

**BECAUSE THEN I'M FORCED TO BREAK OUT A RANDOM VILLAIN TO BREAK THE TIE.**

**Meaning: No one wins when there's a tie.**

**SO HELP BREAK THE TIE!**

**Vote vote vote people! Hurry before it's too late! **

**The poll is on my bio page, at the very top. It's a blind poll so you can't cheat and see which two villains are neck and neck. I don't want no biased answers. I want pure opinions of my readers. :3**

_***readers using mobile version of Fanfiction won't be able to see the poll on my bio. It's only available on the regular site version. Sorry!***_

**So far I got only 21 unique votes in. Let's raise the bar! **

**So hurry up and vote on my poll! And remember, once the final chapter is up, the winner will *obviously* be revealed and the poll will be CLOSED!**

**This is your chance for your voices to be heard!**

**I love you all.**

**~ Slashluv21**


End file.
